El Juego del Amor
by PunkNight
Summary: BellaSwan tiene una vida que pudiese parecer perfecta;buenas amigos,buena reputacion..Pero tiene malas notas!Que pasara cuando su tutor,un playboy que juega con las chicas,este mas interesado en explorar su cuerpo que en ayudarla a pasar el semestre? BxE
1. Tutoria

**Twilight no me pertecene, si no a Sthepenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Descripción: Bella Swan tiene una buena vida, buenos amigos, buena reputación… ¡Pero tiene malas notas! ¿Qué pasara cuando su tutor, un playboy de la escuela, este mas interesado en su cuerpo que ayudarle a pasar el periodo?_

* * *

**Aclaraciones**: Esta historia originalmente esta basada en un comic que estoy realizando, actualmente llevo 10 capítulos, y dos temporadas. Decidí escribirla, y que mas maravilloso que con los personajes de Twiligth. Pero deben saber que **Edward no será el mismo lindo y tierno personaje que conocen. Mis más honestas disculpas si no les va gustando la adaptación. **

**..**

**El Juego del Amor**

_**1er Juego: Tutoría**_**.**

**Pov Bella**.

Ring Ring.

Estire mi mano hacia ese odioso despertador el cual marcaba las 9 am. Me incorpore lentamente en la cama, y después de unos veinte segundos, estuve sentada finalmente. Di un gran y pesado bostezo, y me talle levemente el ojo derecho. Aun estaba algo adormilada, por lo que decidí volver a tumbarme en el cómodo colchón, no estuve ni un segundo recostada, cuando me llamaron.

-¡Bella! –Llamó mi mama, Renée- El desayuno estará listo en media hora, baja por favor, cariño.

-Ya voy- Trate de que mi voz sonara despierta, no lo logre.

¡Vaya sueño! Aun predominaba en mí, incitándome a volverme a dormir.

Hoy empezaba el segundo semestre, tenia que sacar buenas notas y aprobar esta vez, el semestre anterior no me había ido _muy_ bien.

Me digne a levantarme una vez más. Me estire por un rato. Después de unos segundos de vagancia, hice mi cama, acto seguido de terminar, entre al baño a darme una tibia ducha, eso seguro me despertaría. Me gustaba sentir el agua cayendo por mi espalda, era relajante. Mi baño no duro más que unos quince minutos. Al salir del baño, el cual ahora era como una cámara de vapor, tome mi ropa para la escuela, era una falda azul marino tableada que me llegaba a unos tres centímetros arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca con una pequeña pañoleta del mismo color que la falda, pero mas bien, parecía una corbata.

No me importaba mucho que aun tuviera que usar un uniforme, al menos así no pasaría la noche anterior viendo que ponerme al día siguiente.

Mi cabello lo deje suelto, mire por la ventana, seguía nublado, como siempre.

Forks, Washintong, era el condado mas nubloso de todo Estados Unidos, a mi me gustaba el sol, pero Renée había decidido volver con Charlie, mi papa, por lo que ahora todos vivíamos aquí, siendo la feliz familia que se supone debíamos ser...

No pensé que me preocuparía tanto, me agradaba mi padre, y sabia que Renée estaria feliz. Volviendo al tema del uniforme...No me importo, si no que fue hasta que vi la falda escolar, y la blusa sin su respectivo suéter.

De solo pensar en las frías mañanas… Me daban ganas de quedarme en casa, donde seguro estaria calido. Aunque por una parte, la escuela nos dejaba llevar abrigos y adentro estaba calientito por la calefacción.

Ya estaba algo acostumbrada, ahora no tenía que preocuparme por eso.

Por ultimo, tome un par de calcetas que llegaban casi a la rodilla, y unos zapatos negros. Me los puse rápidamente y baje a desayunar con mis padres.

Al llegar al comedor, papa estaba sentado leyendo el periódico y mama terminando de hacer el desayuno. Me senté al lado de Charlie con una silla de diferencia.

-Buenos días- Salude a los dos con la mano, quienes me miraban con autosuficiencia.

-Buenos días, cariño –Comenzó Renée poniendo un plato con huevos en mi lugar- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí- Le fui honesta, mientras ella colocaba el desayuno en el lugar de Charlie.

-Bella- Ahora, mi padre fue quien hablo- Recuerda que tienes que subir tus notas.

-Sí… Lo sé.

Desayunamos en silencio, yo no era muy comunicativa con mi papa. Mi mama si lo era, entonces me apresure a terminar para darles privacidad.

Finalizando, lleve mi plato al lavadero, fui a lavarme los dientes y después me puse un abrigo.

-Me voy a la escuela, nos vemos después-Anuncie, y después, salí de casa.

Camine hacia la escuela de Forks, me gustaba ir ahí; tenia buenos amigos; Ángela y Jessica, mis mejores amigas, y Jacob y Mike, mis mejores amigos. También tenía buena reputación, le agradaba a la mayoría, y creo que además de que no tenía buenas notas, me consideraba una chica que no se metían en problemas.

Pareciera que mi vida era perfecta….

… Pero no lo era.

-¡No puede ser! –Bramé mientras vi mi examen de historia, había sacado la máxima calificación reprobatoria.- ¡Y había estudiado!

-Srita. Swan- Me miro la profesora Clear, la correspondiente a la materia. Tendrá que acudir con un _tutor._

-¿Un tutor? –Dije impresionada- No puede mandarme con un tutor, prometo que mis notas mejoraran.-Le dije totalmente sincera, sabia que podia mejorar, _debia_ mejorar.

-No lo creo, este es el primero de siete exámenes que réprobo-En su expresion habia satisfaccion... Comenze a pensar que yo no le agradaba a la Profesora de Historia.

Bufe.

-¡Puedo mejorar! ¡Lo prometo!

La profesora Clear me miro entrecerrando un poco los ojos, y frunció el ceño.

-Srita Swan –Pareció como si su voz fuera perdiendo paciencia. Supuse que su tolerancia iba a terminar- Vaya con el Sr. Cullen, el le dará tutoría en la materia de Historia y algunas otras; como Física o Literatura. Es un alumno ejemplar y es muy bueno enseñando. Lo encontrará en el salón 516.

Fruncí el ceño al saber que la profesora no cambiaria de idea.

Salí enfurecida del aula. ¿Tutoría? Puede que este mal con mis materias, pero no era _tan_ necesario… ¿O sí?

Camine por los pasillos meditando, y dramatice: ¿Ir o no ir? E ahí el dilema.

Al final me decidí por ir, además había prometido pasar el periodo escolar, por lo que tenia que ponerle entusiasmo.

Mis clases pasaron normales, sin ningún incidente, mis pensamientos se direccionaron al Sr. Cullen. Había escuchado de el, pero siempre oí decir que era un playboy o que jugaba con las chicas… Pero si era un alumno ejemplar, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

No le di mucha importancia, puede que solo sean simples rumores… Sobre todo, ¿Quien no hacia un chisme en toda su vida?

Unas cuantas horas después, las clases terminaron y me dirigí al salón 516 para ir con el susodicho Sr. Cullen.

La respectiva aula estaba en el tercer piso, mire cadapared buscando los números: quinientos dieciséis. No me tomo mucho, pase cinco salones, y lo logre encontrar. Respire profundamente, esta era la primera ves que iria a un tutoría. Estaba nerviosa. La puerta estaba abierta. Entre algo cautelosa, no había nadie dentro. Quizá había llegado tarde y ya todos se habian ido a sus casas. Vi una sombra mirando por la ventana, y por su semblante, me di cuenta de que era un varón.

-¿Sr. Cullen?-Pregunte tímidamente, algo en el me intimidaba…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Hasta que la figura masculina se volteo a mirarme. Era un chico verdaderamente apuesto, por la poca luz que había, a las cinco y treinta de la tarde, pude notar que su piel era blanca, pálida, su cabello de un color bronce extraño, pero hermoso, y unos ojos esmeraldas hinopticos.

- Así es como me llaman algunos- Me miro fijamente, avance unos pasos.- Um… La maestra Clear, de Historia...-Puso atención. No pude evitar verle por completo, y mas porque estaba un poco mas cerca. El uniforme escolar para chicos, que era una blusa blanca y un pantalón azul marino; lo que era una simplicidad, este chico, el Sr. Cullen, lo hacia ver tan bien. Como si fuera una ropa de pasarela, ajustandose perfectamente a su cuerpo. -..Ella… Me ha enviado con usted –No pude evitar sentirme extraña al llamar _usted _a alguien que no fuera un maestro o autoridad- Dice que me dará tutoría.

Estudio mi expresión. Y al juzgar por su mirada, pareció que el me notaba asustada… O indefensa.

-Me pregunto que clase de tutoría será… -Vacilo por un segundo. La afirmacion que hizo, mas bien sono como pregunta, con un tono que me proboco escalofrios. Lo mire confusa.

-¿Ah? ¿A que te refieres…?

Su mirada se torno… Malévola. Me empezó a asustar.

-Ven y dímelo tú –Se acerco más, solo habían escasos centímetros entre nosotros, pero no tan pocos como para sentir su aliento.

-Pues… Quería que me…-Sus ojos penetrantes me intimidaban mas- …ayudaras.

Coloco su mano derecha en mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo.

-¿Qué haces…? –Extrañada, me aventure a preguntarle…No debí hacerlo.

-De acuerdo. Eres muy bonita, empecemos con la tutoría…- Me tomo por la cintura, comenzando a acorralarme entre la pared y él.

Se acerco mucho más.

Ahora podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi, empezaba a sentir calor en mis mejillas. Él no fue directo a mi boca, si no que bajo a mi cuello, empezó a besarlo. Mi interior ardia. Sentí extraño, como un cosquilleo.

¡Con que a _ésta clase_ de tutoría se refería!...

... Le di un puñetazo en el estomago.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No es _esa _tutoría! –Le grite, tratando de alejarlo de mi cuerpo. Oí un pequeño "Ouch" en un murmullo.

-¡Calma! –Me pidió, algo impresionado ante mi reacción. Se alejo unos centímetros rompiendo mi "prisión".

-¡Depravado! –Le bramé, mientras salía de aquel salón.- Espera a que le diga a la maestra-

-¿Qué le digas qué, a quien? –Me cortó. Pare en seco- Después de todo, nadie te va a creer.

-¿Eh? –Fue lo único que pude decir- ¿Por…que?-Odie tanto como mi voz sono insegura y asustada, yo queria parecer fria y seria.

Me volvió a mirar con malicia.

-Y… Además-Ignoro mi comentario, o mas bien, mi pregunta- Soy tu tutor.-Enfatizo la palabra, Tu.

Lo mire perpleja y confundida.

-Iré a tu casa mañana después de clases… ¡Y descuida, Bella, tarde o temprano, serás mía!

Y pude sentir, como mis ojos se abrían en un instante de shock, y como mi mandíbula cayo.

* * *

Aqui termina el capitulo uno, espero que les haya gustado. El domingo actualizare mi otra historia, Error del Destino.

Um... Creo que ya n.n

¡Saludos!

Oh, es verdad! Repito, la historia esta originalmente basada en un comic que hago, estoy cambiando cosas para hacer una buena adaptacion, si no les va gustando... ¡En serio, lo siento demasiado!... Hago mi mejor esfuerzo.


	2. Solos en Casa

**Twilight no me pertenece.**

* * *

Descripción: Bella Swan tiene una buena vida, buenos amigos, buena reputación… ¡Pero tiene malas notas! ¿Qué pasara cuando su tutor, un playboy de la escuela, este mas interesado en su cuerpo que ayudarle a pasar el periodo?

* * *

**Aclaraciones**: Esta historia originalmente esta basada en un comic que estoy realizando, actualmente llevo 10 capítulos, y dos temporadas. Decidí escribirla, y que mas maravilloso que con los personajes de Twiligth. Pero deben saber que **Edward no será el mismo lindo y tierno personaje que conocen. Mis más honestas disculpas si no les va gustando la adaptación. **

**

* * *

  
**

**El Juego del Amor**

_**2do Juego: Solos en Casa.**_

Estaba en mi salón de clase, sentada en mi respectivo lugar. Aun no empezaba la clase, de hecho, había sido la primera en llegar a la escuela. No pude pensar con claridad, no después de lo que había pasado el día anterior…

"Tarde o temprano, serás mía, Bella"

Fueron sus exactas palabras, las que me hicieron temblar. Rogué por que solo fuera un chiste morboso, ¿Acaso el Sr. Cullen quería aprovecharse de mí?... Por una parte, estuve aliviada de que no fuera un maestro, sería peor; amenazaría mis notas, me haría quedar después de clase…

Definitivamente era mejor que el Sr. Cullen fuera un alumno y no un maestro, aunque un alumno muy atrevido, no creía lo que decían los profesores de él, no parecía ser un alumno _ejemplar_, a menos de que su atrevimiento por ofrecer _ese_ tipo de tutoría fuera algo ejemplar. Lo dudé.

Y el sabia mi nombre, ¡Apenas lo conocía y ya hasta sabia que prefería que me llamasen Bella!... Ayer, fue la primera vez que le vi, fue la primera vez que me sentí asustada de esa forma, y la primera vez… en que pedí con toda mi alma, que fuera solo un sueño, un simple y enfermo sueño.

Unos veinticinco minutos después, llenos de mis posibles probabilidades de que todo lo que pasó fuera una ilusión de mi mente, empezó la clase. El salón se fue llenando poco a poco, hasta que la Maestra Clear, de Historia –La ironía de la vida...- entro al salón con su monótona expresión de aburrimiento y de "odio mi vida".

-De acuerdo, clase, hoy seguiremos viendo la cultura Rusa. Realmente espero que aprueben, si no, pues, no se preocupen, nos veremos en los cursos de verano… -Me miró- Srita Swan, veré los futuros resultados de su tutoría pronto.

Tragué saliva, y me estremecí.

La clase, fue aburrida. Fingí prestar atención mientras seguía pensando. Tuve una idea. Si el no me veía, no podía decirme, ni tocarme, ni hacerme nada, incluso no tiene mi dirección, por lo cual, mientras no interactúe conmigo, estaré a salvo.

Después sonó la campana anunciando la próxima clase, Español, con la profesora Cope. Salí sigilosamente del salón, casi como una espía, miraba a los lados y cuando decidía que era seguro, me aventuraba a trasladarme a mi otro salón. Llegue sin ningún inconveniente. Entre victoriosa y me senté al lado de mi amiga, Ángela.

-Buenos días, Bella. –Me saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Ángela. –Le devolví la sonrisa.

La Profesora entro y dio la clase. Esta vez puse la debida atención, confiaba en mi plan. Cuando tenía dudas, Ángela me explicaba una y otra ves hasta que me quedara claro, no podía entender como era que no la desesperaba. Preferí que ella me diese tutoría, y no Cullen.

El resto del día pasó con calma. No vi en todo el día a mi tutor, me sentí satisfecha y aliviada. Aplicaría el mismo plan cuando saliera, no iba a permitir por ningún motivo que me siguiera a mi hogar.

Y así fue, por la calle iba avanzando viendo cada cosa a mí alrededor, vigilando cada rostro que me pareciere sospechoso. ¡Parecía que acababan de asaltarme y que tenia algún tipo de trauma!... Cuando vi la fachada de mi casa, me sentí segura.

Avanza felizmente a la puerta de entrada. "Por fin llegue" Pensé para mis adentros, estaba tan aliviada. Saque mis llaves e introduje la correspondiente a la cerradura, la gire y empuje ligeramente hacia dentro, la puerta se abrió. Puse un pie dentro de mi refugio.

-Hey… -Me llamaron por detrás, me gire. Devi haber entrado en mi casa y cerrar con llave mientras pude.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? –Grite, sorprendida. Él me miro con expresión indiferente.

-La Profesora Clear me dio tu dirección… Te había dicho que iba a venir hoy después de clases. –Me explico, su voz era serena, no había rastro de malicia en ella.

-No te dejare pasar –Extendí mis brazos bloqueando la entrada, moviéndolos de arriba abajo, parecía una caricatura desesperada, realmente desesperada.

- Esta bien. Entonces me quedare aquí, afuera.

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

-Por que no mejor, a tu casa, ¿eh? –Le rete, si iba a quedarse en un lugar, que mejor que en su casa.

El lo malinterpreto.

-Si así lo quieres –Su voz cambio, ahora se oía vacilante- Vamos a mi casa. –Su mirada se torno… Pervertida.

-¿Eh?... ¡No!

Rápidamente, me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia el. "¡Suéltame!" le grite, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el, con una mano me sostenía de la cintura y con la otra me estrechó fuertemente hacia su pecho.

-La vamos a pasar muy bien –Y sentí, como la mano que tocaba mi cintura, bajaba más. Me sonroje rápidamente, y me aleje tan rápido como pude. Esta vez fue fácil, y el no se opuso, por lo que entre por completo a mi hogar, cerrando la puerta como un rayo. El coloco su pie entre la puerta y la pared, evitando que la cerrara por completo.- Bella… Sabes que te tengo que dar tutoría en Historia…

Le mire desconfiada, por lo que sabia, el y yo teníamos un concepto bastante diferente de tutoría.

-Vamos... Déjame entrar, seré bueno, lo prometo –Coloco su mano sobre su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón. Igual le mire desconfiada-… Prometo y juro no hacerte nada mientras te enseñe. –Su expresión cambio, era sincero, y su mirada se torno tierna… Ofensivamente tierna.

Termine confiando en él. Le deje pasar y unos minutos nos encontrábamos en mi sala, sentados en el piso alrededor de una mesa de centro, encima de ella, había cuadernos y lápices. Me sonreía complacido.

-Bien –Le mire seria. Mi voz sonaba fría- Enséñame y resuelve mis dudas, pero _no_ te acerques a mí.

-Muy bien. Un centímetro de diferencia bastara, ¿Preciosa? -¿Preciosa?... ¿Me estaba coqueteando?... ¿Por qué me observaba burlón?

Suspire.

-Cincuenta centímetros, o lo suficiente para que no nos toquemos…

No se molestó. Se limito a sonreír.

-¿Cuál es tu primera duda?

-Pues… No tiene que ver con la materia, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Oh, es una duda fácil de aclarar. Ayer por la mañana me comentaron que le Daria tutoría a una joven, la Srita Swan. Al principio no te ubique, pero después de unos momentos de investigación, descubrí que se trataba de Isabella Swan. Fue una oferta que no pude rechazar. –Se encogió de hombros.

¿¡Oferta!? Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes que prefiero que me digan Bella? –Mi voz era mas fría, eso me agrado.

-Es más fácil… Todos te llaman Bella, excepto los profesores, claro esta. –Me miro dándome una sonrisa torcida, me deslumbro.-Ahora, ¿Cuáles son tus dudas reales?

Durante una hora le dije mis dudas y me las claro con facilidad, era muy bueno enseñando, y me tenía paciencia, como Ángela. Cullen no era tan malo como creí, hasta me pareció agradable. Hasta reíamos, nos divertíamos. Me empezó a agradar realmente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Le pregunte cuando terminamos nuestra primera sesión, empecé a guardar mis cosas.

-No hace falta que lo sepas, me dicen Sr. Cullen –Exclamo divertido mientras el guardaba las suyas.

-Solo quiero saber tu nombre.

-Bien… Edward, Edward Cullen.

-Encantada de conocerte, Edward. –Le sonreí, el me devolvió el gesto con otra sonrisa torcida. Volvió a deslumbrarme. -¿Cómo haces eso?

-¿Hacer que cosa? –Fijo toda su atención en mí.

-Deslumbrar a las personas….

-¿Te deslumbro?

-Sí, hasta ahora han sido dos veces. –Me pare y deje mis útiles escolares recargados junto a la pared. Volví a sentarme a su lado después.

-Entonces, te volveré a deslumbrar…

-¿Cómo?

-Pasando a la parte _física_ de _mi_ tutoría –Hizo sus cosas a un lado, me jalo del brazo. ¿¡A que demonios se refería con la parte física!?

Me trate de alejar, me fue imposible. ¿Por qué el Edward agradable se había ido?

-H-ey… ¡Aléjate Edward, no te acerques más! –Implore, mientras el con trabajo luchaba por colocarse sobre mí. – ¡Mis padres llegaran del trabajo!

-Tus padres llegan hasta la seis de la tarde, y son las cuatro y media. Tenemos tiempo suficiente –Esto me estaba dando miedo, ¿Ahora hasta sabia los horarios de mis padres? Lentamente, termine recostada sobre el piso, mientras el aprisionaba mis manos, seguramente para evitar que le diera otro golpe. Levanto mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, que por un momento pensé que podía explotar mi pecho, sentí como mis pómulos se llenaban de sangre, haciendo que me sonrojara. Empecé a sentir mucho calor.

-¡Detente, yo no quiero hacer esto! –Luche por soltarme, pero era evidente de que era más fuerte que yo.

-Tranquila –Me dijo con voz de terciopelo- Te gustara –Las últimas dos palabras, las tarareo.

Se sentó delicadamente por encima de mis caderas, mis piernas quedaron bajo su ingle, su mano izquierda sujeto fuertemente ahora mis dos manos, mientras que con la libre que le quedaba empezó a tocar suavemente mi abdomen, levantando ligeramente mi blusa.

-¡Esto no es parte de la tutoría! –Grite con todas mis fuerzas. Seguía luchando, ¡Simplemente esto no podía pasar!

-¿Estas nerviosa, Bels?

-¡Solo mis amigos me pueden llamar de esa forma! –Bramé, si antes le iba a considerar mi amigo, ahora ya no.

-Bien, Bels. –Fruncí el ceño- Te enseñare algo que no olvidaras.

Grite una vez más, con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que mi padre o mi madre llegara y mi salvara de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Una vez más, suplique que me soltara, pero el callo mis labios, con un salvaje beso.

* * *

Hi! Aqui termina el segundo cap. Me alegra tanto que la historia tenga esa aceptacion! Me animan a seguir adaptandola, muchas gracias!

Um, perdon por los capitulos, tal ves sean algo cortos, pero los capitulos de mi comic lo son, solo son de 3 hojas -de ambos lados- asi que trate de expander un poco el capitulo agregandole más cosas... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Tambien espero que le hayan entendido a todo, um, es la primera ves que hago un fic con cosas pervertidas xDD, y luego no se como poner lo que Edward -en este caso- le esta haciendo a Bella, es decir, sus movimientos, xD.

Si no le entienden, ps me dicen y trato de aclararles la duda.

Ah, tambien, con la clase de español de la profesora Cope, ella era la maestra de Edward ¿no?... bueno, decidi ponersela tambien a Bella, ojala no les moleste.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Nos leemos en el proximo cap, Marca!

_Night_


	3. Marca

**La saga de Twlight le pertenece a Steph Meyer.**

.

Descripción: Bella Swan tiene una buena vida, buenos amigos, buena reputación… ¡Pero tiene malas notas! ¿Qué pasara cuando su tutor, un playboy de la escuela, este mas interesado en su cuerpo que ayudarle a pasar el periodo?

**.**

**Aclaraciones**: Esta historia originalmente esta basada en un comic que estoy realizando, actualmente llevo 10 capítulos, y dos temporadas. Decidí escribirla, y que mas maravilloso que con los personajes de Twiligth. Pero deben saber que **Edward no será el mismo lindo y tierno personaje que conocen. Mis más honestas disculpas si no les va gustando la adaptación. **

**.**

**Oh, antes de comenzar el cap, quisiera responder algunos comentarios:**

**Karomi: **_Pues sí. He pensanod tambien agregar el punto de vista de Edward, pero en la historia original, el punto de vista dle prota varon viene en el capitulo quince, el cual pertence a la tercera temporada. Te explcare. Cada temporada tiene cinco capitulos, por lo que podria agregar un 6to decicado a su punto de vista, donde el contaria su version, desde que conoce a Bella -en este caso- hasta que termina la temporada. ¡um, espero no haberte hehco bolas!_

**Day-whitlock: **_¡No! ¡descuida, no la va a violar! xD_

**MeryRogriguez: **_¡Edward no violara a Bella! xD... Se que se dio esa impresion en elc ap anterior, pero no lo hara... Um, en los siguientes caps veras porque Edward es asi como es. Ah, tambien, Sí, este cap se llama MARCA, y la va a dejar marcada, ¡pero no de la forma en que tu crees! Me dio risa lo de Edward acosador de mujeres indefensas, jajaja._

**Ahora sí, el capitulo tres.**

**.**

**.**

**El Juego del Amor**

_**3cer Juego: Marca**_

Me quede inmovilizada, no sabia que hacer. No reaccione hasta que el beso de Edward empezó a profundizarse, su lengua toco mis labios, dando primero suaves caricias, después, por la fuerza la metió dentro de mi boca. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Sentía como su húmeda lengua recorría el interior de la mía, explorándola. Mis manos por fin me obedecieron, lo trate de separar de mi cuerpo, no pude. Necesitaba respirar, por lo que trate de desviar mi boca de la suya, creo que lo entendió, por que se separo de mi cara bajando a mi cuello, lamiéndolo. Sentí que lo succiono. No podía estar más sonrojada.

Tuve una idea, pero para eso tenia que seguirle la corriente.

Empecé a dar intentos de gemidos, los cuales me salían mal, pero Edward lo creyó, por lo que sonrío. Recorrió mi abdomen con su mano, dando suave caricias.

-Quítate la camisa –Le pedí, me sentí hervir por dentro y avergonzada, a el le gusto lo que exigí, se paro sobre sus rodillas quitándose la camisa, y tuve mi oportunidad. Mis piernas estaban bajo su ingle, con toda mi fuerza, alce una de las dos, dándole fuertemente a su miembro, el cual se encontraba erecto. Al recibir el impacto, mi pie pudo sentir como se doblo.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos, se dejo caer llevando sus manos ahora a su adolorida parte, grito blasfemias. Me separe lo más rápido que pude mirando con cautela a Edward, quien estaba en posición fetal.

Le tomo quince minutos recuperarse, y cuando lo hizo me miro con furia.

-¿¡Por que diablos hiciste eso! –Me grito totalmente enojado, pude ver como una venita le palpitaba en la frente.

-Tú querías abusar de mí –Le contradije, frunciendo el ceño. El me miro esperando que agregase algo mas- Me robaste mi primer beso.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué? –Menciono con indiferencia- Serás mía a cualquier costo, tú misma caerás ante mí.

Su palabra retumbo en mi mente, "_A cualquier costo_"

-¡YO NO SERE TUYA! –Brame, poniéndome de pie, dispuesta a darle un buen golpe de nuevo.

-De acuerdo –Menciono sereno, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Lo mire confundida- Cuando _esa marca _desaparezca, te dejare en paz. –Finalizo señalando mi cuello.

"¿De que demonios…?" Dije mientras fui al baño a verme al espejo, el me siguió detrás mío- Al verme, mis ojos se abrieron en shock, tenia una marca extraña en mi cuello, roja, la toque minuciosamente.

-Un chupetón –Hable por lo bajo, el pudo oírme.

-Exacto –Miro su reloj, en su muñeca derecha- Son las cinco, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana a la escuela –Se despidió con la mano, dándome una sonrisa triunfadora, segundos después, oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Me quede observando aquel chupetón. Había sido marcada, por el. Si mis padres viesen esa… Esa marca… No imaginaba que pudieran hacerme.

Fui a mi habitación, me quite el uniforme, y me puse una blusa con cuello alto, además de unos pantalones de mezclilla. Rogué, recé y suplique, que mis padres no notaran nada, que pudiera ir a dormir temprano y que no me preguntaran "¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?".

Me la pase tumbada en mi cama, preparando respuestas y posibles excusas. Renée, era muy buena adivinando –o más bien, acertando- cuando trataba de esconder algo, lamente ser una mentirosa tan terrible. Mis mentiras eran tan malas, que no las creían.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, oí una vez más la puerta abrirse. Mamá y papá habían llegado finalmente a casa.

-¡Bella, ya estamos en casa! –Anuncio Charlie, me molesto un poco, ¿Quiénes mas podían ser que no fuesen ellos? Nadie más tenía una copia de la llave para entrar.

-Ya bajo –Grite, saliendo de mala gana de mi cama, arrastrando mis pies pesadamente a la puerta de mi habitación, respire hondamente y me prepare para enfrentarme a lo que pudiese pasar, en la cena.

Baje las escaleras a la velocidad más normal que pude, ni muy lenta ni muy rápida. Frecuentemente, cuando quieres parecer lo más normal que quieres, como si no hubiera pasado nada, es cuando más extraño te ves.

Mi padre estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras mi madre preparaba la cena, me adentre al lugar, y ambos al notar mi presencia me voltearon a ver.

-Hola, cariño –Musito Renée, con una sonrisa calida- ¿Aprendiste cosas nuevas?

-Sí –Al menos eso era verdad-

-Siéntate, por favor, la cena estará lista pronto –Y volvió a su labor.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?

-Bella, -Comenzó Charlie- Deja a tu madre cocinar, ella sabe lo que hace. No quemara la cocina. –Finalizo dando una gran carcajada. Mientras, obedecí y tome asiento.

Cuando mama termino la cena, nos la sirvió, era pasta. Comimos en paz, hablando sobre temas casuales como el clima o cosas graciosas que nos habían pasado. Una de ella, era de Charlie. Renée contó, que cuando él trataba de hacer avanzar la patrulla, la palanca de velocidades se atasco por lo que bajo del auto para revisar el auto. Mama se había quedado dentro y trato de meter la primera velocidad, justo cuando Charlie iba a revisarlo, el auto arranco rápidamente y mi madre trato de manejarlo mientras Charlie corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían para poder tomar el volante.

La viva imagen de mi padre corriendo tras un auto y mi madre tratando de conducirlo, me hizo dar una carcajada, ¡Era tan gracioso imaginar como habrá pasado!

Gracias al cielo, la cena estuvo calmada y tranquila, al parecer mis padres estaban mas entretenidos en hablar sobre lo que habían vivido, que en sentir curiosidad por mi "interesante" día.

Terminamos de cenar una hora después, me pare de mi lugar y recogí los platos depositándolos en el lavadero, comencé a limpiarlos.

-Gracias, cariño –Me dijo Renée.

-Por nada –Y le sonreí, espere que saliesen a ver la televisión o a ir a su habitación, no lo hicieron.

-Bella, se que hace frío, pero puesto que la calefacción esta puesta… ¿No tienes calor con ese cuello alto? –Pregunto lo mas suave posible. Un leve escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y comencé a sudar nerviosa.

-N-no, mamá. Estoy bien. Solo me gustaría ir a dormir después.

Renée me observo minuciosamente. Trate de permanecer indiferente lavando los platos, pero podía sentir la mirada sospechosa de mi madre. Oír una silla moverse una y otra ves, y unos pasos saliendo de la habitación, supuse que era mi padre quien iría a ver el partido.

-Bella –Llamo una vez más- ¿No estas, tratando de esconder algo, verdad?

-No –No me atreví a mirarla, no podía arriesgarme- Te lo diría, ¿No es así?

-Sí… Es verdad –Suspiro- Perdón, tal vez este paranoica –Río tontamente- Que descanses Bella.

Oí como se alejaba y suspire aliviada. "Estuvo cerca" me dije para mis adentros. Cuando finalice mi tarea, despedí Formalmente a mis padres y me fui a mi habitación, me puse el pijama –Dejando la blusa de cuello alto- y me dedique a dormir.

Esa noche tuve un sueño, erótico.

En mi sueño, estaba recostada sobre pasto, a mi alrededor podía ver un hermoso prado, y pétalos de cerezo cayendo a mi alrededor. Estaba desnuda, y sobre mi había un chico, su piel era pálida como la nieve, su cabello era de un hermoso color bronce. Su rostro no lo reconocía, pero me era familiar.

El tocaba cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, dándome suaves y complacientes caricias, yo daba gemidos que solo aumentaban el ritmo de sus toques. La boca del chico iba desde mi boca, pasando por mi clavícula, mi cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas, lamiendo y succionando, paso por mis senos lamiendo todo a su paso hasta llegar a mi ombligo. Podía sentir el calor aunque solo fuese un sueño. El cuerpo de aquel chico era completamente hermoso, escultural. No importaba lo que el hiciera, yo seguía pidiendo más y más.

En cierto momento del sueño, _ese_ chico me hizo suya. No sentí dolor –Claro, era un sueño, pero cuando tengo pesadillas puedo sentir el dolor- todo lo contrario, me sentí en el cielo. Ahora éramos uno solo. Primero fue lento y suave, para más tarde, aumentar la velocidad haciéndome llegar a un glorioso placer.

El y yo nos recostamos entrelazados, abrazándonos de una forma amorosa. Uno frete al otro, mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho, recuperando mi respiración.

Mire la cara del chico, agotada pero satisfecha, y pude reconocerla.

-Edward –Grite por lo bajo, agitada, al despertar de mi sueño. Descubrí que estaba sudada y con mucho calor.

Salí de mi cama, y me dirigí al baño, primero asegurándome de que nadie estuviese por el lugar. Tome una ducha fría la cual sereno mi temperatura. El sueño había sido tan real, que casi había podido sentir aquel placer. Lo que más me perturbo, fue que Edward fuese mi acompañante protagónico. Podía recordar las caricias, cada lugar que supuestamente había tocado, podía sentir la sensación del clímax.

Mi ducha duro cerca de media hora, me había servido, a pesar de que pudiese coger pulmonía, ya no sentía ardor por dentro. Me vestí dentro del baño, no podía arriesgarme a que viesen la marca. La ropa fue el uniforme escolar, la típica falda y la típica blusa, solo que tenia puesto encima un suéter de cuello alto.

Para mi mala suerte, ese día hizo calor. Y no un calor que puedes soportar, si no, realmente calor.

Durante mi camino a la escuela sentía que sudaba a mares, y mientras todos iban sin abrigos, yo iba con un caluroso suéter de cuello alto, de algodón.

Al llegar entre a mi correspondiente salón, mi primera clase era Historia, y entonces recordé mi tutoría y como Edward había hecho su promesa: "Cuando _esa marca_ desaparezca, te dejare en paz."

Tuve otro escalofrío. Solo tenia dos días a la semana tutoría con el, podía aguantar sus insinuaciones sexuales si amenazaba con volverle a golpear _ahí_.

-¡Hola, Bella! –Una voz entusiasmada me saco de mis pensamientos, seguí el rastro de la voz y me encontré con Jessica Stanley, una chica rubia, una de mis mejores amigas.

-Hola, Jess. –Le salude, ella me examino y me miro confundida.

-¿Por qué llevas suéter? ¡Hace mucho calor!

-Eh… Por que tengo frío. Sí. Tengo frío. –Afirme- Ayer me resfríe un poco y necesito cuidarme.

-Oh… Entiendo, pero es gracioso. Es uno de los pocos días soleados en Forks y realmente me estoy asando –Dio una tonta risita.

Nuestra platica fue interrumpida por la maestra Clear, y lo agradecí, Jessica podía insistir en que me quitara el suéter y eso a mi no me convenía.

-Bien, clase. Hoy haremos un examen sorpresa – Y ahora, maldije la interrupción de la maestra. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿¡Examen!

Se escucharon al mismo tiempo, varios "¡No!" por parte de los que no sabían nada como yo, algunos "¡Siii!" por parte de los que sabían, y pocos "Se acabo, me voy de la escuela". Por mi parte, fue un "Mierda".

Cuando todo se tranquilizo, la maestra repartió las hojas. Pude ver que me esperaba lo peor, al notar como las caras de los que ya tenían la hoja se descomponían.

Solo eran cinco preguntas, las cuales valían dos puntos cada una.

-Clase, atención- Todos dirigimos la atención a la profesora –El examen tendrá una duración de treinta minutos. Terminando la prueba se pueden retirar. Como sabrán, son temas que ya hemos visto en clase, en general sobre la cultura Rusa… Hay algunos alumnos que tienen tutoría, así que espero que saquen mejores notas. Buena Suerte, ya saben las reglas, no pueden copiar ni voltear a ver otra cosa que no sea su hoja.

Dada la indicación, todos comenzamos a responder. Me sentí por un momento optimista, mi tutoría con Edward había sido buena –exceptuando la parte _física_, como el le llamaba –.

Leí la primera pregunta, y mi optimismo se convirtió en lo contrario.

Edward me había enseñado y aclarado mis dudas, pero no acerca de los temas que venían en un examen. Es decir, el examen abarcaba toda la Dinastía Romanov, y Edward me había enseñado _antes_ de la dinastía.

¿¡Como diablos iba a saber quien era el fundador de la Dinastía!, ¿¡Como iba a saber como fue la forma de gobierno de Isabel I!... ¿¡Como iba a saber la forma en que culmino su Imperio!... ¿¡Como iba a saber porque llamaban a Pedro, como El Grande!...O, ¿Cómo iba a saber de donde provenía la palabra "Zar"…?

Suspire resignada y vencida. Respondí como pude y como me pareció de forma lógica.

Primera pregunta: _Seguramente alguien con apellido Romanov._

Segunda pregunta: _Autoritaria, viendo la forma de mejorar a la clase media._

Tercera pregunta: _Seguramente en una rebelión del pueblo._

Cuarta pregunta: _Porque hizo cosas grandes, o era grande_.

Quinta pregunta: _Porque… Zar significa, Rey._

Cuando alcé mi vista, era la última en el salón. Había oído como se movían sillas y pasos, pero no imagine que todos se habían ido ya.

-Srita Swan, se le termino el tiempo. –Hablo con voz firme la maestra Clear- espero que todo ese tiempo valdrá respuestas correctas. Por favor, déme su hoja.

Me levante nerviosamente de mi lugar, acercándome cautelosamente al escritorio donde la profesora me observaba con un toque burlón en su sonrisa. Finalmente deje mi examen en sus manos, y me fui del aula.

¡Ya no podía aguantar más! El calor era insoportable. Mire a mis lados, estaba sola, un ratito no estaría mal, solo para ventilarme…. Lleve mis manos a la parte baja de mi suéter, para comenzar a quitármelo. Y cuando lo hacia sentía como el fresco aire me acariciaba.

¡Libertad! Quise gritar, al no estar bajo una suave, pero calurosa tela. Mi sonrisa fue triunfante.

-¡Bella! –Oh, oh… Mi sonrisa decayó. Aquella voz, enérgica, venia por detrás mío, me gire.

-Jess… -Murmure casi sin aliento. Me alegre de que fuese ella y no alguien más.

-¡Tienes un chupetón! –Chillo con los ojos iluminados- ¿Quién te lo hizo? ¡Tienes novio! ¿Verdad?

Si Jess fuera un dibujo animado, podría jurar que sus ojos estarán brillando, y aparecerían pequeños corazones de emoción. Era una lastima de que Jessica solo quisiese saber el chisme.

¿Mi expresión?... Um, creo que es fácil de imaginar: Sorprendida, descompuesta y con una clara insinuación de que lo próximo que fuera a decir, seria una grosería.

Y sigo lamentando de los caps sean algo cortos... en serio lo lamento mucho, pero como dije la vez anterior, los caps en si son cortos, a este le agrege varias cosas...um, ¡hago mi mejor esfuerzo!

Si les agrado Jessica en este cap, algo me dice que la odiaran en el proximo, Ocultando la Verdad. x3, aunque me recordo a Alice D:

Ah, me encuentro en un dilema...En caps futuros, alguien le hara competencia a Edward, ¿Les parece que sea Mike, o que sea Jacob?

Um, no se ustedes, pero aun no me hago la idea de imaginar a Bella de colegiala, jajaja, con faldita y todo xD, pero asi es mas morboso, jajaja.

Ya saben, si tienen dudas acerca de la historia, el titulo de los caps o de la misma, dudas acerca de mi xD, o de los personajes, solo me lo hacen saber y les respondere con la mayor claridad que pueda D:

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

Gracias por sus reviews!

_Night._


	4. Verdades Ocultas

**La saga de Twilight le pertence a Sthepenie Meyer.**

* * *

Descripción: Bella Swan tiene una buena vida, buenos amigos, buena reputación… ¡Pero tiene malas notas! ¿Qué pasara cuando su tutor, un playboy de la escuela, este mas interesado en su cuerpo que ayudarle a pasar el periodo?

* * *

**Aclaraciones**: Esta historia originalmente esta basada en un comic que estoy realizando, actualmente llevo 10 capítulos, y dos temporadas. Decidí escribirla, y que mas maravilloso que con los personajes de Twiligth. Pero deben saber que **Edward no será el mismo lindo y tierno personaje que conocen. Mis más honestas disculpas si no les va gustando la adaptación.**

**.  
**

**Respondere algunos comentarios antes del capitulo de hoy.**

**Karomi: **_=O.... Una maestra, lo paso... pero Un maestro!? =O... Noo, pobre Edward!! jajaja, no hay que traumarlo tanto. Um, pues, por ahora no te puedo decir que terminaran enamorados, no debo decir nada aun xD Ustedes deben sacar sus conclusiones xD... Oh, por cierto, me llamo la atencion sobre el personaje creado por mi. Lo pensare._

**Laura:** _No lo se, no estoy segura de que aparesca R/E o A/J, pero tal vez aparescan, lo mas seguro es que sea en la 4ta tempo -entre el cap 15 y el cap 20, aproximadamente.- Tratare de que si salgan._

_**Mery Rodriguez: **Sabes?.. eres la que mas se acerca con las conclusiones!! Te estas acercando mucho a lo que muy dentro Bella esta sintiendo, en este cap, se ve un poco de eso.  
_

**

* * *

**

**El Juego del Amor**

_**4to Juego: Verdades Ocultas**_

-Esto… Esto no es un chupetón… -Comencé con nerviosismo, no se que podía decir para salvarme de esta, Jessica era mi amiga, pero a ella le gustaba chismear. No sabía que tan lejos podía llegar ella y que tan definido tenia la palabra "_Lealtad_"- ¡Es un moretón! –Anuncie casi gritando, era lo único factible y fácil de explicar (En mi caso, generalmente mis pies me traicionan, por lo que no confío en ellos).

Jessica inclino su cabeza hacia mi cuello, examinándolo con cautela, coloco su mano en el mentón, y puso un gesto pensativo. Yo me sonroje, esperando que creyera la mentira. Soy mala mintiendo, pero no estaba de más intentarlo. Seguí nerviosa, pidiendo que solo dijera un "De acuerdo, cuidado la próxima vez" y se fuera.

Para mi suerte, a la que le agrado _divinamente_, no fue de esa manera.

- ¿De veras, Bella?... –Me miro a los ojos, alzo una ceja- Por que, mas bien parece un chupetón.

Comencé a sudar, considere la idea de salir corriendo y encerrarme en mi casa, suplicando a los cielos de que todo quedara en el olvido, que todo esto fuera solo una vaga pesadilla; me pellizque disimuladamente para comprobarlo, solté un pequeño "Auch", y para mi desgracia, esto de verdad estaba pasando.

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos detrás nuestro, los cuales se hacían más fuertes, por lo que comprendimos que se dirigían a donde nos encontrábamos. Por reflejo ambas volteamos…Debí haber seguido mi instinto, ¡Y correr a mi hogar!

-Bella –Me llamo Edward, lo observe de una forma furibunda. ¡Maldito desgraciado!- Tengo esta hora libre, te enseñare sobre la Dinastía Romanov. –De una forma amable, lo dijo, y de repente, no tenia forma de estar enojada con el, él realmente lograba hacerme olvidar de todo.

De una extraña forma, Jessica se tensó, sus pupilas se agrandaron y no hablo, solo vió a Edward de una forma… Diferente, era como si le guardara rencor, como si le trajera malos recuerdos. No me preocupe mucho por eso, tal vez, ella sabría de los rumores acerca de Edward, y le intimidara.

-De acuerdo –Le respondí a Edward, de mala forma, a propósito. Por más que me tranquilizara verlo, estaba molesta porque no me había enseñado lo que venia en mi examen. El me miro de mala forma, también, por lo que solo me contesto un "Okay".

Caminamos por el pasillo, en dirección a la Biblioteca, o eso creí, al ver que me llevaba a su ubicación.

_**Pov. Jessica.**_

Volví a ver a Edward Cullen, y varios sentimientos volvieron a salir. Pensé que ya lo había olvidado, pensé que lo había superado, pero al verlo, tan hermoso… Tan perfecto… No pude evitar querer proponérselo, una última vez.

Eddie conocía a Bella… ¿Cómo era posible que conociera a mi amiga?... ¿Y si le gustara? ¿¡Y si ya se hubiera acostado con ella!?... Bloquee esas preguntas tan pronto como pude, simplemente no podía haber pasado eso ya… ¡No! ¡No debía pasar!

Hablaron unos momentos… ¡No se agradaban! Eso era un gran alivio para mí. Probablemente, él no sintiese ninguna atracción por ella. ¡Si, si, si! Intente mantener esa optimista idea.

Los observe irse, después. Ya no podía contenerme más, en cuanto Bella dejara libre a Eddie, se lo propondría. Después de tanto tiempo aun recordaba a _m_i Edward, aun sentía eso por _mi_ Edward…

_**Pov. Bella**_

Acerté, el me llevaba a la Biblioteca. Entramos en silencio dirigiéndonos a una mesa para estudiar. Muchas estaban ocupadas, entonces el me dirigió a su "mesa especial para dar tutoría", la cual, según él, nunca estaba invadida de estudiantes, dudé un poco, sobretodo por el nombre que le había impuesto.

_Esa_ mesa, estaba rodeada de estantes de libros y algo retirada de la población estudiantil. Edward había tenido razón, estaba desocupada. Posteriormente comprendí que ese tipo de mesa, era donde podías hacer hasta una revolución, sin que el alumnado o incluso sin que la vigilancia, se diera cuenta.

Nos sentamos en las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa, que afortunadamente eran dos, una para el y una para mi. Coloque mi suéter en el respaldo de la silla que estaba ocupando, comencé a sacar mis cuadernos y libros de mi mochila, decidida a empezar la tutoría. Fue ahí, cuando el rompió el silencio.

-Veo que, te gusta enseñar la marca que, muestra que eres mía. –Con un tono irresistiblemente seductor, pero con aire lujurioso, me hablo. Me sonroje casi instantáneamente y empecé a hiperventilar. El río al ver mi reacción.

-… No soy tuya- Contrarreste- Pero, quiero saber porque apenas me vas a enseñar sobre la Dinastía Romanov, hoy tuve examen, estoy casi segura de que no me fue bien, con suerte tendré una respuesta correcta. –Hable con nerviosismo. Sonrío traviesamente, y temblé temiendo lo que pudiera _hacer. _

-Ya verás –Se acerco a mi con gracia- Es solo una pequeña táctica, que con un poco de tiempo, lograra lo que quiero. –Su voz era tan irresistible, y yo luchaba por controlarme. Aquellos ojos verdes, tan penetrantes... Lograban hacerme olvidarme de todo, incluso olvidaba que el planeaba _desvirginizarme_ en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

-…- Tome el primer libro/cuaderno que mi mano encontró, poniéndolo entre los dos, antes de que el decidiera hacer algo más. -¡Enséñame! –Mostró una mirada reprobatoria, e intente sonreír para calmarlo.

El suspiro resignado, y tomo un libro de Historia Universal.

-De acuerdo –Abrió el libro en el índice, localizo en el algún tema sobre la Cultura Rusa. Encontró uno llamado "Los Zares del Imperio" en la página dos mil veintitrés, enseguida busco dicha página. Al localizarla me miro fijamente- Espero que no me golpees, pero me acercare un poco a ti –Dicho eso, se acerco unos centímetros, los suficientes como para que la piel de nuestros brazos hiciera contacto. Me sonroje, pero el solo me sonrío. Edward tomo un lápiz, y comenzó a subrayar información importante. – _La palabra "Zar" se origino del termino latino "César" –Apellido del Emperador Romano Cayo Julio César –popularizado en el Oriente bajo como "Kaiser" y en eslavo como "tsesar" que resulto en la contradicción "tsar". El nombre fue usado para designar a Emperadores Bizantinos, y a los Gobernantes Tártaros, Balcánicos y rusos. _–Leyó- Esta es una información importante, nos informa de donde proviene la palabra.

Yo asentí, recordando la pregunta de mi examen… ¡Y yo había respondido que significaba Rey!... Aunque, de cierto modo, Zar significaba eso.

Edward me sonrío, antes de seguir subrayando algo más. Le mire de un modo pasivo, me agradaba _este_ Edward, el que no intentaba tocar mas de la cuenta, el que solo era mi tutor de historia… Quien sabe, tal vez con el tiempo, podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos. Edward no era _tan_ malo, cuando sabia comportarse.

-Mira, -Señalo una oración- _La palabra "Zar" se siguió usando casi como__ sinónimo__, pero de manera informal. En 1721 Pedro I adopto la investidura de Emperador._ –Volvió a leer- Este tipo de datos son esenciales, complicados de recordar, pero básicos.

-Eso es algo fácil, pero aun así, son muchos datos para una sola palabra

El solo río divertido. Quería ayudar a buscar información importante, moví mi mano hacia el libro para tomarlo, al mismo tiempo, Edward hizo lo mismo, causando que nuestras manos chocaran. La iba a retirar rápidamente, pero él la tomo, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Solo me sonroje.

-Ed-ward…-Apenas pude decir su nombre, me dedico una sonrisa torcida e inmediatamente sentí que los demás no importaban, solo él y yo. El se empezó a acercar su rostro al mío. -¿Qué… haces?- Pregunte con nerviosismo, mi corazón latía frenéticamente y sentía mis mejillas arder. Todo paso muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta, el ya tenia sus labios posados sobre los míos.

Su mano seguía entrelazada con la mía, y sus labios se movían sobre mi boca, amoldándose perfectamente. Sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento, probablemente estaba roja, tan roja como un tomate.

Este beso era tan diferente a nuestro primer beso, el cual había sido salvaje y lujurioso –por parte de él-, en cambio, ahora era dulce y tierno, como si me quisiera. Entonces, su lengua toco las comisuras de mis labios, queriendo profundizar el beso, estaba a punto de concedérselo, por algún extraño motivo, en este preciso instante quería que me tumbara en la mesa y me hiciera suya, pero por otro lado, sentía que solo me estaba usando.

Lo aleje antes de que mi autocontrol saliera de mis límites.

Edward me miro sorprendido.

-¿Eh?... –Articulo, mientras susurre un "No" por lo bajo. Me miro con preocupación.- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Hice algo mal?...

Negué con la cabeza.

-Es solo que… -Mire hacia otro lado, sonrojada- No me gusta la idea… Es decir, nos conocemos hace dos días…

Fue ahí cuando se sorprendió más.

-¡Calma! –Hablo rápidamente- ¡Que nos besemos no significa nada, es solo por diversión! ¡Relájate! –Casi suplico, pero yo me quede en seco. ¿Cómo podía besar a alguien sin que signifique nada para él?

Me pare sin pensarlo dos veces, lo mire furiosa, de nuevo. El solo espero aun sorprendido. Alce mi mano y con todas mis fuerzas, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lo abofetee. Solo se oyó el sonido de mi mano en contacto con su mejilla, acto seguido, salí corriendo de ahí, de la Biblioteca.

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, mis ojos empezaron a generar lágrimas. No quería llorar, odiaba hacerlo, me sentía débil. Pero las delatadoras y traicioneras gotas empezaron a recorrer por mi mejilla derecha. Lleve rápidamente mi mano a ella limpiando la evidencia. No tardo mucho, al poco tiempo estaba llorando y no entendía el motivo.

Encontré a Jessica por un pasillo, no le hice caso, simplemente no tenia ganas de hablarle, solo la ignore y seguí mi camino hacia la nada. Realmente no sabía a donde me estaba dirigiendo, lo único que quería hacer era correr y escapar, entonces vi el letrero que decía "Baño de Chicas"

_**Pov Jessica**_

Caminaba hacia mi clase, la cual era Literatura, el pasillo estaba solitario, casi todos tenían clase en este momento y los que no, estaba afuera viendo el bello día de hoy, porque había sol. A lo lejos vi a una chica corriendo a mi dirección, no le preste atención. En cuestión de segundos pude verle el rostro, era Bella. Me sorprendí al verla. Su expresión estaba dolida…. Mi mente enfoco a Edward. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? ¿Bella se le habrá declarado? ¿El la había rechazado?...

Paso rápidamente a un lado mío. Venia de la Biblioteca, seguramente, este pasillo era el único camino de llegar a ella. Me dirigí ahí.

Entre al lugar, observe las mesas ocupadas, entonces supe que el debía estar en _su_ mesa. Sabia el camino, el ya me había llevado.

Camine por los pasillos rodeados por estantes llenos de libros, solo pensaba en Eddie, ahí solo, en aquel apartado lugar, era el lugar perfecto para proponérselo. Minutos después, lo vi sentado sobre una silla, enfrente de _su_ mesa, había un libro abierto, unos dos cuadernos, un lápiz, un suéter en el respaldo de la silla contigua, y una mochila, la que supongo era de Bella. No podía verle el rostro, miraba hacia abajo, tal vez estaría meditando o pensando.

-Eddie. –Llame, el alzo su rostro y pude ver una gran marca roja en su mejilla izquierda, su expresión estaba confundida, pero aun así me sonrío.

-Jess… Hola

-Eddie… -Me acerque, decidida- Por favor…-Me sentí sonrojar, pero era ahora o nunca- Házmelo, una ultima vez.

Edward no se sorprendió ni se sonrojo. Estuvo en silencio unos segundos, espere a su respuesta.

-Esta bien, Jess, una ultima vez. –Dicho eso, me le lance y lo bese tan rápido como pude. Fue un beso desesperado, pero el no me lo negó. Una ultima vez, una ultima vez….

* * *

No se porque, pero siento que me estan odiando y que dejaran de leer xD....

Um... les dije que no les iba a gustar... ¡Espero que no me odien! Les aseguro que se va a solucionar. ¡Lo prometo! Le puse Verdaes Ocultas porque... Bella esta ocultando que Ed la quiere violar, y Jessica esta ocultando que tuvo algo con Edward... xD.... Todo se arreglara, paciencia xD

Ahora, las votaciones:

¿Quien le hace competencia a Edward?

Jacob: 4 votos

Mike: 3 votos

Ambos: 3 votos

Otro: 1 voto

Okay, esta es la cosa, me llamo la atencion un personaje hecho por mi, y es verdad lo que dicen alguns, Jake ya esta muy explotado por aqui xD... Asi que considerare poner un personaje de mi creacion. Me dicen que opinan si?

Bueno, este es su regalo de San Valentin -en mi caso, el dia del Odio xD-... Vaya regalo, no? D:

pero Actualize!!!... jojo... mañana actualizare Error del Destino, dense una vuelta si quieren, tambien es BexEd (solo que sale un poquito mas Jake). Nos leemos despues!

_Night_


	5. Sentimiento

Descripción: Bella Swan tiene una buena vida, buenos amigos, buena reputación… ¡Pero tiene malas notas! ¿Qué pasara cuando su tutor, un playboy de la escuela, este mas interesado en su cuerpo que ayudarle a pasar el periodo?

**Aclaraciones**: Esta historia originalmente esta basada en un comic que estoy realizando, actualmente llevo 10 capítulos, y dos temporadas. Decidí escribirla, y que mas maravilloso que con los personajes de Twiligth. Pero deben saber que **Edward no será el mismo lindo y tierno personaje que conocen. Mis más honestas disculpas si no les va gustando la adaptación. **

**El Juego del Amor**

**5to Juego: Sentimiento**

Ahí estaba yo, sentada en uno de los retretes del baño de chicas, con la puerta asegurada por dentro, tratando de no derramar ni una lagrima; no sabía muy bien cual era el motivo de la necesidad de querer llorar, por un lado, tenia coraje: estaba enfadada con Edward, me sentía usada como un juguete sexual de unos de sus enfermos juegos. Y por otro lado, una ola de tristeza de apoderaba de mi, ¡no entendía porque quería llorar! No era para tanto… A mi punto de vista.

De repente, sentí una gota recorrer mi pómulo izquierdo hasta llegar a las comisuras de mis labios. Aquella delatadora lagrima me hacia sentir tan débil. La quite de mi rostro rápidamente. Instantáneamente, una pregunta invadió mi mente; _¿Por qué estoy llorando?_ Y entonces, muy dentro de mí, empecé a sentir punzadas -o al menos eran como punzadas- que apuñalaban mi corazón. _¿Por qué esta situación me importa tanto? _

Rompí en llanto.

_**Pov Jessica**_

Edward me miraba, y sus ojos no expresaban lo que se suponía que debía. Debía expresar amor, cariño y deseo. Pero sabia que estaba claro que por mi no sentía amor, tal vez sí cariño, pero ya no deseo. Solo me hacía el amor por compromiso.

Ed-ward –Gemí, cada parte de mi cuerpo que él tocaba, me hacia sentir en los cielos. Nuestros cuerpos ya estaban desnudos, sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, faltaba poco para que fuéramos uno. Estaba ardiendo, solo Edward me prendía de esa manera.

La última vez, Jess –Anuncio él. Si estaba iba a ser la última vez, iba a aprovecharla.

_**Pov Bella**_

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos, y mi llanto se había calmado. Mis ojos debían de estar rojos e hinchados. El aire acondicionado del baño me empezó a erizar la piel, busque mi suéter a mis alrededores y entonces recordé…. Lo había olvidado en la biblioteca.

Salí del cubículo para verme directamente a los espejos de los lavaderos, mi rostro se veía demacrado, pero podía inventar una buena excusa para ello. Tal vez, un resfriado o la muerte de mi tatarabuela.

Una vez fuera de los baños de chicas, me obligue a volver a aquel lugar, donde se encontraba aquel chico que causaba tanto dolor y furia en mi. Probablemente, aun seguiría ahí, o, con un poco de suerte –cosa que dude – él se habría ido y podría recuperar mi prenda fácilmente.

Entre de nuevo a la Biblioteca, todo seguía igual, estaban los mismos alumnos estudiando y consultando libros. Intente recordar el camino a la mesa de Edward.

Me perdí un par de veces, y a la tercera, encontré el camino correcto. Todo estaba silencioso y no había nadie cerca de ahí. Solo se oía el sonido de mis pasos, muy leves, y el sonido de un par de respiraciones no muy lejos de mi ubicación.

No les tome importancia a esas respiraciones, podían ser de cualquier estudiante escondido, pero entonces, me detuve en seco al escuchar un gemido pronunciando el nombre de Edward. Mi expresión volvió a un estado de shock, no muy sobresaltado, pero confundido.

La curiosidad empezó a aumentar. No sabia que hacer, ¿Qué tantos Edwards había en la escuela? Di dos pasos hacia delante y volví a frenar en cuando oí otro gemido, esta vez con el nombre de Jessica… ¿¡Que tantos Edwards y Jessicas habían en la escuela!? ¿¡Y más importante, cuantos Edwards y Jessicas se conocían!?

"Solo es por diversión" La frase que él me había dicho resonó en mi cabeza. ¿Y si el estaría _divirtiéndose_ con Jessica? … Reí por lo bajo, y continúe mi camino. Era absurdo que ellos dos hayan tenido algo.

Finalmente llegue a la mesa de Edward… Maldije mis instintos, ¿Por qué cuando siento la necesidad de irme, correr, escapar, u otra cosa similar…. No hago caso?...

Mi mandíbula se abrió de una forma poco elegante, al ver aquella sorpresiva escena.

Jessica, una de mis mejores amigas, estaba desnuda sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, Edward encima de ella, también desnudo. Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos. El rostro de mi amiga estaba sonrojado y el de Edward, como concentrado en alguna otra cosa. De nuevo, entre en un estado de shock, esta vez mayor, mi voz no podía salir de mi boca, y mis ojos, seguramente estarían contraídos.

Retrocedí tan silenciosamente como pude, olvide mi suéter, mi mochila… mis cosas, ya no importaban, de nuevo estaba dolida. Mi espalda toco uno de los estantes, provocando un sonido ruidoso. Y acto seguido, las miradas de mis compañeros de escuela, posaban sobre mí.

- ¿¡Bella!? –Exclamo Jessica y Edward al mismo tiempo, ahora sus expresiones estaban como la mía; sorprendidas, en shock y, de alguna manera muy poco probable, dolidas. Dejaron de hacer el acto y se dedicaron a buscar sus ropas.

- Esto… -Articule difícilmente- ¿Es lo que haces en tus horas libres, Edward…?

¡No! –Me contesto muy rápido, mientras buscaba sus pantalones- ¡Esto no es lo que crees!

Ignore su comentario, como el a veces ignora los míos.

Jess…-Negué con la cabeza lentamente- Jessica… Ya... y-a no se q-quien eres… -Ella solo me miraba roja, de vergüenza, cubriendo sus senos, mientras él se colocaba fugazmente sus pantalones.

¡No es lo que crees! –Agrego ella, en sus ojos, que se ponían vidriosos, podía notar dolor.

No lo soporte más, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, mas lento de lo que imagine, buscando la salida, otra vez.

Edward, quien ya estaba vestido me alcanzo tomándome del brazo gritando mi nombre. Mi autoreacción fue voltear a verlo, note que Jessica ya tenia puesto un sostén y su falda escolar. Mis ojos, como los de ella, estaban humedecidos. ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

-Suéltame –Ordene débilmente, odie como sonó mi voz, insegura, débil, dolida.

-Puedo explicarte –La sutilidad de su voz me tranquilizo, demasiado.

-Después –Musite levemente- En la tutoría… Ahora no tengo ánimos para hablar –El soltó mi brazo y me dejo ir.

Volví a caminar a la dirección que me llevara a la salida más próxima, lenta y cautelosamente, casi como una zombi. Había muchas cosas que pensar, muchas cosas en que meditar.

Mis clases pasaron muy lentas, no hice nada en ellas, puesto que no había recogido mis cosas de la biblioteca, después volvería por ellas. Mi mirada se notaba casi vacía. ¿Cómo el podía causar eso en mi? El día transcurrió de la misma forma, lento, aburrido, solitario.

Edward Cullen, era el nombre del chico que me hacia sobresaltar, enfurecerme… El que me hacia sentir una victima sexual, el que me daba dolores de cabeza. Pero también era el que me hacia hervir la sangre con un solo rose, el que también me hacia reír y pasarla bien. Era el que me _ayudaba _a tratar de pasar mis materias.

Edward, era el irresistible alumno de un grado superior, que era mi tutor. El era tan bello, muy a pesar tenia que aceptarlo, era demasiado muy apuesto. El podía hacer lucir a una prenda de segunda mano, en una de pasarela. El podía ser un modelo profesional, con tal solo posar espontáneamente.

En cambio, yo era alguien simple. Mi pálida piel y mis ojos marrones eran lo más simple que podía haber. Yo no tenía un cuerpo atlético, ni muy proporcionado. Mi ser era débil. Al lado de Edward parecía una bicicleta rota y vieja, mientras el, tal vez, una motocicleta nueva y reluciente…

Pero... ¿Por qué decía estas cosas? ¿Qué tanta importancia tenia si Edward era o no mejor que yo?...

Solo importaba el hecho, de que él había sido el primer hombre en fijarse en mí, aunque fuera solo para cinco minutos de pasión. Él era el único que deseaba –O al menos simulaba- tocar, besar y acariciar mi cuerpo

Terminando el día, después de la última clase sonó el timbre que anunciaba la salida. Me moví lentamente de mi asiento hacia la puerta de salida de mi salón, el pasillo estaba poblado por compañeros que, con una sonrisa, se iban a sus casas acompañados de sus parejas o amigos.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro derecho, voltee pesadamente y lo vi. Sostenía mi mochila, junto con mi suéter, su expresión era serena y armoniosa. La tenue luz que llegaba al pasillo, y que tocaba su persona, le daba un aspecto mágico.

-Olvidaste tus cosas –Me dijo, entregándome mis útiles y mi prenda. Las tome sin muchos ánimos. –Te acompaño a casa, después de todo, tengo que enseñarte algo nuevo hoy.

Asentí con la cabeza, mirando a Edward. Caminamos lentamente por el pasillo, tan lento que el lugar empezó a despoblarse. Sentía a cada rato su mirada esmeralda puesta en mí, pero yo no lo mire, me limite a ignorarlo.

Al doblar en una esquila, el _ataco_.

Me arrincono entre la pared y él. Deje caer mis cosas ante la impresión. Su rostro, no tenía ni el más mínimo rastro de lujuria ni de deseo. En sus hinopticos ojos había compasión. Y me beso.

Fue un beso dulce, tranquilo, y consolador. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar, aunque jamás le correspondí el beso. A pesar de que ese beso me lleno por dentro, a pesar de que, de alguna manera, me sentí feliz, también me dolió. Estaba siendo usada, una vez más.

Sus labios se movían sobre los míos, dulce y tiernamente. Sus manos estaban puestas sobre mis mejillas, acariciándolas. Momentos después, el se separo gracilmente, de mala gana, o eso note.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Pregunto el de gorma dulce y preocupada. Como si fuera reflejo, respondí un "Sí" en mi interior". Abrí mis ojos perdiéndome en sus orbes verdes. Apenas pude pronunciar su nombre. –Ahora te lo explicare.

Espere a su relato, no tenia ganas de oponerme.

-Bien… -Se alejo solo unos cuantos centímetros.- Yo conocía a Jessica desde el año pasado. Y como a ti, le di tutoría, pero a diferencia, ella solo estaba mal en una materia –Río un poco, pero eso a mi no me causo gracia- Le di Literatura.

"Ella era una inocente y linda chica que tenia sus ojos puestos en mi desde el momento en que me vió. Cuando fui a su casa a enseñarle, note desde el principio el deseo que quería salir. Ella se controlaba, claro estaba, y tenia la idea de llegar virgen al matrimonio. Su inocencia me… Atrajo.

"Musite una frase que para ella resulto excitante… "Eres mi pasión prohibida, la manzana que invita a ser mordida, eres la obsesión continua"… Su rostro era tan tentador… Provocativamente se me acerco, su falda escolar ahora estaba a mitad de sus muslos… Mi autocontrol se salio de mis manos y la bese salvajemente. Ella no se resistió y me entrego su cuerpo sin oponerse ni una sola vez.

"Siempre supe que a Jessica le gustaba, pero para mi, ella solo era una chica más. En nuestra primera sesión de estudio, ella malentendido las cosas. Creyó que ella también me gustaba y pensaba que éramos algo así como novios.

"Se enamoro completamente de mí.

"Le trate de decir, de una manera sutil, que solo era diversión… Ella no quería diversión nada más…. Jessica quería más. "Quiero que me quieras como yo te quiero a ti" me revelo.

"Pasaron los días y no hable más con ella, salvo en la tutoría. Quería acostarse de nuevo, a todas horas. Siempre la frenaba, ella ya no me interesaba. Cuando la intente dejar… No lo tomo muy bien. Pasaron semanas antes de que me dejara de acosar –Edward se forzó a reír- … Aun no puede superarlo.

Espere a que Edward volviera a hablar, pero los minutos incómodos de silencio me dieron a atender que su relato había terminado.

-… Eso significa, que solo... ¿Tratabas de aliviar su dolor? –Pregunte y me sorprendió la vividez de mi voz, llega de energía, viva de nuevo.

- Si... algo así.

Nos sonreímos. Volví a tomar mis cosas y caminamos a la puerta de salida. Con suerte esta tarde no me intentaría volver a violar. Ya estábamos proximos a salir de la escuela, cuando el díase volvió a estropear.

-Srita Swan –Escuche decir mi nombre, la voz era grave. Conocía muy bien esa voz grave.

-Maestra Clear… -Musite a volverme para ver a la maestra gruñona con el ceño fruncido. Edward también miro a la maestra, pero el retrocedió como temiéndole.

-Srita Swan… -Volvió a pronunciar mi nombre, supe que algo no iba nada bien. –Su examen de historia… Fue pésimo –Hizo énfasis en la palabra Pésimo- ¿¡Que demonios hace en las tutorías!? –Y miro a Edward…. Oh, si tan solo la maestra supiera la clase de tutoría que él me da… -Sus clases se expenderán de tres días a la semana, a cinco. –Y una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro.

Una sola pregunta se repetía sin cesar en mi mente…. ¿¡Más tiempo con Edward, el que trataba de robar mi virginidad!?

Lo voltee a ver, y una sonrisa parecía a la de la profesora, iluminaba su cara.

"Veo que mi plan funcionó" Hablo él por lo bajo, y segundos posteriores, volví a mi ya familiar estado de shock.

* * *

Perdon por tardar ^^U

Tenia muchas cosas que hacer... u.u

Um, hice el cap de rapido, haber que tal me quedo.. y si leen algunas incoerencias, ... pido perdon :O

Aqui ya esta la explicaicon de Edward...

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, bueno... nos leemos luego :3

Gracias por todos sus reviews, me animan a seguir la historia. Oh, el proximo cap es totalmente Edward Pov! :3

_Night_


	6. Especial I

**Twilight no me pertenece, tan solo me adjudico la trama.**

* * *

Descripción: Bella Swan tiene una buena vida, buenos amigos, buena reputación… ¡Pero tiene malas notas! ¿Qué pasara cuando su tutor, un playboy de la escuela, este mas interesado en su cuerpo que ayudarle a pasar el periodo?

**Aclaraciones**: Esta historia originalmente esta basada en un comic que estoy realizando, actualmente llevo 12 capítulos, y tres temporadas. Decidí escribirla, y que mas maravilloso que con los personajes de Twiligth. Pero deben saber que **Edward no será el mismo lindo y tierno personaje que conocen. Mis más honestas disculpas si no les va gustando la adaptación. **

**

* * *

**

**Me gustaría responder algunos comentarios previamente:**

**Yarihhb: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y bueno, con respecto a tu declaracion dejame decirte que tambien depende de como sea la persona. Por ejemplo, yo hubiera reaccionado así, porque tiendo a ser fría a veces, ademas Bella solo trata de esconder lo que no quiere sentir por Edward. Depende de cada persona y como sea.

**Princess Dark: **¿Que podría decir?... En parte me molesto tu comentario. No se cuantos años tengas ni se en que grado educativo vallas, pero quiero que sepas que no solo me dedico a escribir todo el día. Yo voy en la preparatoria y en la tarde, lo que solo me deja los fines de semana para vivir, salir y ademas, seguir con tres historias. Mi vida no gira en torno a escribir nada más. Asi que si me tardo, es porque no logro tener el tiempo que deseraria tener para tener un capitulo listo en menos de una semana.

**Luz Elena**: ¡Chica! Me pusiste melancolica jejeje. Justamente un chico que me gusta y que se fue se llama se la misma manera D: Jejeje, esta bien, gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Y con referencia al personaje, perdon, pero ya se perfectamente como será, tal ves te decepcione, pero asi lo tengo previsto en la historia original. ¡Pero descuida, le pondre Antony!.... Y volvio la melancolia D:

* * *

**El Juego del Amor**

_**Capítulo Especial I.**_

_**En la mente de Edward**_

"_**Sexo, sexo y más sexo, ¡Sí!"**_

**Pov Edward.**

El reloj de la gran estancia me decía que eran las siete de la mañana y yo ya estaba listo para irme a la escuela, había desayunado y desde hace una hora me había duchado. Solo faltaba que mi padre saliera de su despacho. Me encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de piel, mirando pacientemente por la ventana que daba vista al bosque, podía verse el cielo nublado, pareciera que iba a llover. Siempre llovía en Forks, así que no sería la excepción.

Escuche como la puerta de roble ubicada en el segundo piso de la casa de abría lentamente y se cerraba. Unos ligeros pasos avanzaban hacia la escalera. Fueron solo pocos segundos para ver la figura de Carlisle, mi padre, aparecía en la estancia con su siempre cálida sonrisa.

-¿Estás listo para ir al colegio, Edward? –Asentí y el sonrío – Te espero en el auto –Dicho eso salio del cuarto con dirección al garaje.

Me levante de mi asiento, tome mi mochila y seguí los pasos de papá.

Al entrar a la cochera Carlisle ya estada dentro de su amado Mercedes S55AMG, en el asiento del piloto prendiendo el motor, podía imaginarme como él, solo que me imaginaba en un Volvo plateado, pasando el tiempo sin nada mas que conducir a donde la aventura me llevara y no en un Mercedes. Avance hacia el automóvil, abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté dentro. Podía sentir el ligero ronroneo particular de un auto nuevo. Me abroche el cinturón, papá prendió la radio y nos dirigimos a la autopista.

…………

Carlisle freno frente a la escuela de Forks, pocos alumnos habían llegado, solo unas escasas veinte personas estaban esperando el inicio de clases en el estacionamiento. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y baje del auto con mi mochila. Hacia un poco de frío. Cerré la puerta del auto despidiéndome y avance rumbo a la escuela con pasos medios, ni rápido ni despacio. Solo escuche al auto alejarse en la inmensidad del bosque.

Ya podía relajarme, ahora podía ser yo.

Sentía la miradas de los pocos chicos que estaban en el estacionamiento, me estaban diciendo claramente que era un casanova, y las chicas… Ellas me miraban suplicantes a que les enseñara y que las hiciera mías, lo que comprobaba lo primero.

Yo era un tutor, era uno de los mejores estudiantes. No tenia problemas en ninguna materia y por lo mismo, los profesores me pedían ayudarles a los que tenían problemas. En su mayoría me tocaban chicas, chicas muy bellas. Conocía a casi toda la población femenina del plantel, ya sea de la forma casual o de la forma en que yo era el maestro. Podría decirse que yo era una clase de playboy, era la clase de chico por quien casi todas las féminas usaban algún llamativo para mirarlas, era el que tenía muchas opciones, el que tenía mucha vida social. Jamás me había enamorado, todas las chicas con quienes había salido no significaban nada, ni siquiera con la que fue mi primer beso o mi primera experiencia sexual, nada. Y por el momento eso estaba bien, no quería estar obsesionado solo con una chica, o estar sufriendo porque no me hiciera caso…

Cruce por la puerta de la escuela dispuesta a ir a mi aula de estudio, hasta que una voz madura y algo congestionado, anuncio mi nombre. Lo primero que vi fue a una señora pasando por la menopausia, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, seguramente para provocar miedo, y la verdad, lo estaba logrando. Vestía un simple traje formal, el típico de la chaqueta y una falda ceñida hasta las rodillas, era de color caqui. Su cabello ya canoso, estaba sujeto hacia atrás en una alta cola de caballo.

- Sr. Cullen – Comenzó- Buenos días, soy la Profesora Clear de la materia de Historia en primer año.

- Buenos días, ¿Puedo ayudarla con... algo? –Pregunte temeroso, no sabia si quería mi ayuda o regañarme por algo que quizá no había hecho.

- Por supuesto que puede, Sr. Cullen –Hizo una pausa-… ¿Tendrá tiempo para darle tutoría a una alumna mía?

- Si, claro que puedo. –Le sonreí educadamente y de forma sutil decidí preguntar su identidad- ¿Puedo saber quien es?

- Si, claro. La joven Swan

- ¿Swan? –El nombre me sonaba, pero no lograba ubicar a la chica hasta que recordé a la policía y su comandante… ¿Swan?... ¿La hija del Jefe Swan?

- Isabella Swan, muchacho, la hija del jefe de policía. Ella tiene muy malas notas, y necesito su ayuda. ¿Cree que podrá hacerla una estudiante ejemplar?

- Hare lo que pueda. –Y volví a sonreír, esta vez con un toque pícaro, muy ligero.

Después de esa pequeña charla con la profesora, llamada Clear, otro ciclo de maestro-alumna empezaba. Jamás pensé que me llegara a tocar la joven Swan, pero era algo que definitivamente iba a disfrutar.

El tiempo iba pasando y más gente estaba llegando a la escuela, unos obligados, otros deseosos de aprender y ser alguien en la vida, algunos a disfrutar los años juveniles y los que sobraban, a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para sacar buenas calificaciones.

Mire mi reloj el cual marcaba quince minutos para las ocho de la mañana, me encamine hacia el salón de mi primera clase, la cual era Biología ubicada en el tercer piso. Llegando a las escaleras de piedra sentí como me sujetaban del brazo derecho, la piel que sentía era suave y con tacto delicado. Me voltee para encontrar una figura femenina, muy bien proporcionada y con rostro angelical. El escultural cuerpo de Tanya, una amiga del grupo, se veía tan provocativo con esa diminuta falda tableada escolar, sus pálidas piernas relucían entre las de otras chicas. Pero debía de aceptar, que ella se veía mucho mejor sin ropa. Ella no había sido una de mis alumnas, Tanya era alguien como yo, ella no necesitaba clases extra, ella tenia diplomas por mejor promedio, y sin duda, era una de los mejores partidos de todo el colegio.

Ella era una amiga muy intima, me conocía tan bien como sentimental como físicamente. Habíamos compartido muchas veces la cama, y no solo ese lugar, si no también algunos armarios vacíos de la escuela, algún cubículo vacío de un baño publico, la parte trasera del auto… Y aun faltaban lugares en dónde no lo habíamos hecho. Solo había un pequeño detalle, yo no quería nada, salvo un manoseo.

- Edward – Me gustaba oír sonar mi nombre por sus deliciosos labios - ¿Vas al salón? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- Claro, Tanya –Ella se acerco a mi y acomodo mi brazo entre sus suaves senos, eso no me molesto para nada, pero no debía tentarme tanto- No podemos hacerlo tan temprano aun.

- ¡Edward! –Soltó una risa nerviosa, sus pómulos empezaron a sonrojarse, pero ella no quito la sonrisa d inocencia- ¿Qué no puedo abrazarte por el brazo?

- Si puedes –Le sonreí- Pero no es justo lo que le haces a mi amigo. Lo emocionas demasiado.

- Esta bien –Dejo de abrazarme y solo me tomo de la mano- ¿Edward Junior estará tranquilo de esta forma?

Solo asentí con una amable sonrisa, subimos las escaleras y caminamos hacia el salón correspondiente. Tanya jamás me soltó de la mano, si no hasta llegar a la mesa de laboratorio que me tocaba. Hizo un mohín al tener que irse a su mesa con el chico que le habían asignado, ella quería estar conmigo todo el tiempo. Debería estar preocupado por sus sentimientos, pero lo ignoraba. Si las cosas llegasen a salir de control, le diría de forma amable y caballerosa, que no quería absolutamente nada formal con ella, y si llegaba a preguntar porqué, era muy simple la respuesta, no estaba enamorado de ella, ni de nadie.

La clase de Biología pasó sin ningún incidente, trabaje con mi compañera respectiva, una tal llamada Kimberley Larson, era hermosa, sus facciones eran tan finas y delicadas, con aquel precioso pálido color de piel, y ese cabello pelirrojo tan sedoso… Aquella silueta perfecta, esbelta y sin imperfecciones, sus ojos tan expresivos e inocentes… Era una lastima que Kimberley Larson fuera buena en sus materias.

Sonó el timbre y el profesor nos dio permiso para retirarnos, enseguida Tanya se me volvió a pegar. Su compañía no me molestaba, era un honor tener a una chica tan antojable. La clase que seguía era Español, cuyo salón residía en el tercer piso. Estábamos a punto de subir otra vez las escaleras cuando la ya conocida voz congestionada me volvió a llamar. La profesora Clear me volvía a mirar expectante, me limite a guardar silencio.

La profesora me entrego un folder con unas cuantas hojas, me miro y dijo "Es su expediente, pensé que debería echarle un ojo para saber que tipo de estrategia de estudio utilizar en ella. Devuélvalo antes de que terminen las clases" y se fue, no sin antes comentar un no se qué acerca de Tanya y yo.

Mi amiga y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro salón, puesto que teníamos casi todas las clases juntos, Me senté en mi asiento y comencé a ver el expediente de Isabella Swan. Comenzaba con una hoja con sus datos personales y una foto de ella en la parte superior izquierda sujetada por un clip. Era una chica de apariencia inocente y frágil. No estaba nada mal. Tenía una piel como de porcelana y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Su largo cabello marrón, me daba tentación, solo quería tocarlo, acomodarlo detrás su oreja y jugar con el.

Tanya noto mi extraña fijación por mi nueva alumna y en reproche se fue a su lugar. Mientras tanto yo seguía investigando a mi futura amante. Ella tenia diecisiete años, vivía con su madre y su padre, no tenía hermanos, venia su dirección…. La cual anote para futuras visitas. En su expediente supe muchas cosas de ella, como por ejemplo, era originaria de Phoenix, era mala en los deportes, que sus conocidos le llamaban Bella y que había tenido una pick-up muuuuy vieja. Así mismo, había información de sus padres, como su hora de ida al trabajo y la de llegada a casa, a quien llamar en caso de emergencia… Todo lo necesario para saber cuando y a que hora hacer mi ataque.

La profesora de Español entro al salón y comenzó a hablar castellano, algunos de mis compañeros no tenían expresión, puesto que no tenían ni la mas minima idea de lo que decía, pero yo si podía entender perfectamente lo que ella decía, a tal grado, que hasta encontraba errores en su gramática. No hice mucho en esa clase, estaba más concentrado en estudiar a Isabella.

Al término de la clase salí solo esta vez, tal vez Tanya se habría encaprichado y se fue sola. No me importo. Las siguientes materias continuaron sin ningún evento en especial. Todos se dedicaban a estudiar y a charlar. Al final del día ya había leído todo lo que debía de saber de Swan. Poco antes de retirarme a mi hogar, fui a entregar los archivos.

…………………

- Edward – La voz molesta de Tanya me saco de mis pensamientos, me limite a verla, su delicada piel estaba marcada por su ligero ceño fruncido- ¡Hoy no me has dado la debida atención!

- ¿La debida atención?... –Me confundí, me interese en saber que le sucedía- ¿te encuentras bien?

- No, Edward – Su voz se empezó a tornar dura- ¡Te gusto la chica esa!... ¿No es así?

- Claro que no, Tanya – Intente calmarla tomándola de la mano, simplemente no entendía cual era el problema, ella y yo no éramos _nada_- Le voy a dar tutoría.

- … No me engañes, se muy bien que tipo de tutoría das.

- Bueno ¿Y que si me acuesto con ella o no? –Pregunte frustrado – Tu y yo solo somos amigos, ¿no es así?

Ella guardo silencio y se fue indignada. Di un profundo suspiro y mire por la ventana del salón quinientos diez y seis. Cuando de pronto, escuche una tímida voz llamarme. Me voltee y mire por primera vez en persona a Isabella Swan. La falda escolar le hacia favores, tenia piernas muy bonitas, y esa blusa blanca… ¡Desee ferozmente quitársela! Esa apariencia de inocencia y timidez, me excito demasiado.

- Así es como me llaman algunos- Respondí lo más amable que pude. Ella no pareció relajarse.

- Um… La maestra Clear, de Historia...-Me acerque un poco para escucharla bien, pude notar como me examinaba de los pies a la cabeza -...Ella… Me ha enviado con usted –Sonreí por lo bajo- Dice que me dará tutoría.

Vacile unos instantes apreciando lo bello que era su rostro, en su mirada podía saber que estaba muy nerviosa… Amaba como se veía indefensa ante mí.

-Me pregunto que clase de tutoría será… -Me miro confusa, y como mi primera acción de tutor, iba a resolverle esa duda.

-¿Ah? ¿A que te refieres….?

La mire picadamente, tratándole de insinuarle lo que iba a pasar.

-Ven y dímelo tú –Decidí acortar la distancia, pero no la aprisione tanto, no quería hacerla sentirse tan limitada, no aun.

-Pues… Quería que me…-Se pauso viéndome - …ayudaras.

Coloque mi mano en su barbilla, obligándola a no privarme de esa mirada de niña. Ella se empezó a incomodar y note como sus mejillas se empezaban a sonrojar.

-¿Qué haces…?

-De acuerdo. Eres muy bonita, empecemos la tutoría…- La acorrale. La tome por la cintura colocándola suavemente entre la pared y yo. Sentía su irregular respiración y el tono rojo de sus pómulos iba en aumento. Me aventure a tomar el primer paso, mi boca se dirigió a su largo cuello, besándolo, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel de porcelana. Bella estaba inmóvil, ¿le habría causado una buena impresión?... Seguí en mi labor, chupando y lamiendo la deliciosa textura… Cuando sentí un punzante dolor en mi abdomen… Isabella me había dado un puñetazo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No es _esa _tutoría! –Chillo, tratando de alejarse de mí.

-¡Calma! – Pedí, desconcertado por su acción de golpearme. Decidí liberarla.

-¡Depravado! –Bramó al tiempo en que salía del salón.- Espera a que le diga a la maestra -Su voz sonaba bastante molesta. Di un hondo respiro antes de comenzar a manipularla.

-¿Qué le digas qué, a quien? –Ella paro en seco.- Después de todo, nadie te va a creer.

-¿Eh? –Fue lo único que pudo decir- ¿Por…que?

La mire con malicia. No amaba en si esta particular parte de mi trabajo, pero debía hacerla entender quien tenia el control, quien era el amo y quien el sumiso.

-Y… Además, soy tu tutor.-Enfatice la palabra, Tu.

Me miro perpleja y confundida, como esperando que despertara de una pesadilla, para la desgracia de ella, lamentablemente no era una pesadilla, aunque desde mi punto de vista, podía ser todo, menos un mal sueño.

-Iré a tu casa después de clases… ¡Y descuida, Bella, tarde o temprano, serás mía!

…………

Nuestro primer encuentro no había salido nada mal. Había sido lo normal, era típico que ella se sintiera asustada y amenazada… Y creo que me pase un poco diciéndole que iba a ser mía de todas formas, pero ella tenia la culpa de ser tan deseable.

En fin… Su reacción fue algo inestable, no había sido para tanto… Si fuera ella no hubiera salido corriendo del salón. De todas formas, iba a tener que interactuar conmigo si quería aprobar. Mañana iría a su casa a enseñarle Historia donde pondría mi Parte Física.

La Parte Física, como le llamo, es una… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Es una parte práctica. Primero le enseño lo que debe de saber sobre su materia, así ella pensara que no le haré nada, pero se que muy en el fondo ella estará deseando que la arroje sobre la mesa y la despoje de su ropa. Una vez terminada la parte teórica, lo siguiente en lo que me gusta más. La Parte Física incluye sexo, y hasta ahora ninguna chica se me ha resistido, como dije, muy en el fondo quieren que las haga mías. Así era como había conocido a muchas chicas. Las mujeres son algo tremendamente divino, ya sea altas o bajas, morenas o blancas, esbeltas o… Bueno, soy hombre, personalmente quiero algo bien proporcionado… Pero en sí no soy muy exigente.

Ahora estaba sobre mi cama recostado, pensando en Bella, planeaba como actuaría mañana ante ella, podría tener mi fase sexy o tal vez mi fase sensible… No sabía que le gustaba, si los arrogantes o los mandilones pero eso lo descubriría, sin duda alguna.

El día siguiente fue tranquilo y normal, hasta donde llevaba de clases, Tanya aun no me dirigía la palabra, estaba celosa y podía notársele con tan solo mirarla; ya se le pasaría… Si tan solo ella pudiera entender que entre los dos no había nada, no haría corajes y viviría mas tranquila… ¡Realmente no entiendo a las mujeres!

Por el transcurso de la mañana no había visto ni un rastro de mi alumna, y enseguida me preocupe. ¿La habría asustado de verdad? ¿Se estaría escondiendo de mí? ¿Le habría dicho a sus padres, o a los maestros?... Un leve escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar aquello, a pesar de que le había dicho que hablar no le serviría de nada, yo sabia que sí sucedería algo.

Por más que fuera un excelente estudiante con disciplina ejemplar, una simple falta como esa, me haría quedar mal ante Carlisle y Esme, mi padre y mi madre. Yo no podía darme ese lujo, no podía defraudarlos. No debía. Desde ahora sería más cauteloso con mis palabras.

…

- ¿Algo te agobia, Cullen? –Pregunto la dulce y melodiosa voz de mi compañera de laboratorio, Kimberley Larson – Estas muy distraído

- No me pasa nada –Le sonreí y mi voz se suavizo- Puedes llamarme Edward, si así lo deseas.

- De acuerdo, Edward –Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Gracias… Por preguntar. –Las sonrosadas mejillas de Kimberley se tornaron con un suave rojo.

- De n-ada –Se veía muy inocente y adorable. Por mi mente cruzaban muchas ideas de cómo tener sexo con ella. Una de ellas era decirle que tenia algo que decirle, guiarla hacia un salón vacío o algún lugar solitario y comenzar a seducirla, con suerte no tomaría mas de cinco minutos y en seguida estaríamos sobre el piso en un acto de lujuria y deseo. Pero entonces recordé que no podía permitirme esta clase de cosas, en especial en la escuela… ¡Demonios!

….

Caminaba sobre la autopista tratando de encontrar la dirección de Bella, llevaba unos veinte minutos buscando la calle y el número indicado sobre la hoja en donde había anotado su dirección. Mire en toda dirección pero solo veía árboles y mas árboles. Comencé a pensar que estaba perdido hasta que mi buena suerte empezó a iluminarme.

Al otro lado de la autopista vi a mi bella alumna actuando extraño. Caminaba cautelosamente vigilando y escondiéndose por todo auto que pasara, cada paso que daba lo hacia sin producir ningún tipo de ruido, por cualquier persona que se le acercara, antes de que notaran su presencia se escondía detrás de un arbusto o algún tronco… Se escondía de alguien, aunque no era tan atenta como para saber que la seguía unos metros atrás. Ella me guiaría a su casa.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos antes de ver una gran casa de dos o tal vez tres pisos, se veía acogedora y calentita. Perfecta para un encuentro casual.

Bella, al acercarse a su hogar, se relajo, puesto que ya no vigilaba y su caminar era más "normal". Ella se dirigía a la puerta de entrada, saco sus llaves y las introdujo a la cerradura. Poco después se abrió la puerta y ella estaba a punto de entrar. Fue ahí cuando hice mi aparición.

-Hey… -Dije, ella giro y su expresión no fue precisamente una lindura.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? –Grito, sorprendida. Yo ni hice ningún cambio en mi mirada, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

-La Profesora Clear me dio tu dirección… Te había dicho que iba a venir hoy después de clases.

-No te dejare pasar –Extendió sus brazos bloqueando la entrada, moviéndolos de arriba abajo, parecía algún tipo de dibujo animado. Me aguante la risa.

-Esta bien. Entonces me quedare aquí, afuera. –Le sonreí picadamente, mientras ella me miro tal cual un amargado ve a un par de niños jugando.

-Por que no mejor, a tu casa, ¿eh? –Bella quería que me fuera… Por un momento pensé que tal vez se escondía de mí… Pero… ¿Cómo alguien se va a esconder de mi?... ¡Es imposible!... Entonces decidí poner sus palabras en contra de ella.

-Si así lo prefieres… Vamos a mi casa.

-¿Eh?... ¡No! –Su expresión de horrorizo. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No podía ser tan malo estar conmigo!

La tome del brazo, quería tranquilizarla, la acerque a mí. "¡Suéltame!" chilló, ella no lo noto, pero ya la tenia sujetada por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra la abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda.

-La vamos a pasar muy bien

Como una probada anticipada, baje la mano que cuidaba su espalda, y Bella trato de alejarse de mi más desesperadamente. Hice una mueca pero la libere, ya me enfrentaría a esto después. Creo que no lo pensó ni dos veces, porque en cuanto deje de sujetarla se metió rápidamente a su hogar cerrando la puerta. Antes de que ese sucediera puse mi pie entre la puerta y la pared, evitando que la cerrara por completo.

- Bella… Sabes que te tengo que dar tutoría en Historia…

Al ver que ella no iba a cambiar de parecer, persistí.

-Vamos... Déjame entrar, seré bueno, lo prometo –Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho, donde se ubicaba mi corazón, en gesto de promesa y juramento.-… Prometo y juro no hacerte nada mientras te enseñe. –Le mire tiernamente, y a mi parecer, funcionó.

Me dejo pasar y en instantes estábamos sobre una mesa circular, en la sala de estar. Ella saco cuadernos y los coloco sobre ella, hice lo mismo. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba muy satisfecho.

-Bien –Me miro seria y hablo con frialdad.- Enséñame y resuelve mis dudas, pero _no_ te acerques a mí.

-Muy bien. Un centímetro de diferencia bastara, ¿Preciosa? -¡Pobre Isabella! Tal parecía que odiaba esta situación, pero era tan divertido ver sus reacciones.

-Cincuenta centímetros, o lo suficiente para que no nos toquemos…

-¿Cuál es tu primera duda? –Pregunte, por ahora me iba a portar bien.

- Pues… No tiene que ver con la materia, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Su voz ahora era nerviosa.

- Oh, es una duda fácil de aclarar. Ayer por la mañana me comentaron que le daría tutoría a una joven, la Srita Swan. Al principio no te ubique, pero después de unos momentos de investigación, descubrí que se trataba de Isabella Swan. Fue una oferta que no pude rechazar. –Me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Cómo sabes que prefiero que me digan Bella? –Mi voz era mas fría, eso me agrado.

- Es más fácil… Todos te llaman Bella, excepto los profesores, claro esta. –Bueno, eso era lo que indague en su expediente. Le sonreí torcidamente y ella… entro como a un estado de shock…- Ahora, ¿Cuáles son tus dudas reales?

Bella comenzó a decirme que no entendía, se las aclaraba con facilidad, era muy simple su materia. En algunas cosas era lenta, pero todo consistía en tenerle paciencia. Isabella Swan era diferente de las demás chicas, mientras las otras chicas hablaban sobre cosméticos e ir de compras, ella se interesaba en saber de mí, se preocupaba por no aprobar sus materias y por decepcionar a su familia. Me identifique con ella en ese aspecto. Era carismática, podía hacerme reír, incluso cuando utilizaba sarcasmos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-No hace falta que lo sepas, me dicen Sr. Cullen – Me pareció una pregunta divertida, durante casi una hora me preguntaba cosas como que me gustaba hacer pero hasta ahora mi nombre.

-Solo quiero saber tu nombre.

-Bien… Edward, Edward Cullen.

-Encantada de conocerte, Edward. –Me sonrío y le devolví la sonrisa, y volvió a un estado raro de shock.- ¿Cómo haces eso?

-¿Hacer que cosa? –Le di toda mi atención, podía ser preocupante si tenía algún tipo de convulsión.

-Deslumbrar a las personas….

-¿Te deslumbro? –Pregunte divertido. No era algo que oía rodos los días.

-Sí, hasta ahora han sido dos veces. –Dejo sus útiles escolares junto a la pared y volvió a mi. Ya era hora de hacerla probar algo diferente.

-Entonces, te volveré a deslumbrar…

-¿Cómo?

-Pasando a la parte _física_ de _mi_ tutoría –Deje mis cosas a un lado y la acerque a mí. Ella trato de alejarse de mi otra vez, pero ahora no se lo iba a permitir.

-H-ey… ¡Aléjate Edward, no te acerques más! –Rogó, luchaba con ella. No me permitía colocarme sobre ella... – ¡Mis padres llegaran del trabajo!

-Tus padres llegan hasta la seis de la tarde, y son las cuatro y media. Tenemos tiempo suficiente

Con trabajo pude recostarla sobre el piso, yo aprisionaba sus manos, no quería ser golpeado de nuevo. Levante sus manos por encima de su cabeza, era una posición realmente excitante. Se empezó a sonrojar y ya no podía contenerme más. Mis hormonas me lo pedían. ¡No! Más bien me lo rogaban. _Edward Junior,_como Tanya le llamaba a mi amigo, empezaba a querer formar parte de lo que iba a suceder. Quería participar.

-¡Detente, yo no quiero hacer esto! –Lucho. Sin embargo, era obvia la diferencia de fuerza que teníamos ambos.

-Tranquila –Le dije sutilmente- Te gustara –Tararee-.

Me senté con cuidado encima de la altura de sus cadenas, sus piernas estarían bajo mi ingle donde ya se podía notar un bulto que ansiaba salir. Quería tocar esos senos, por lo cual con una sola mano sujete las dos de ella. Con la ahora mano libre acaricie su abdomen, subiéndole la blusa delicadamente…

-¡Esto no es parte de la tutoría! –Grito fuertemente y seguía luchando.

-¿Estas nerviosa, Bels? - Esto me estaba incomodando… Ninguna de mis chicas tarda tanto en acostumbrarse a la idea, además, ya no estaba cuerdo como para decidir no hacerlo.

-¡Solo mis amigos me pueden llamar de esa forma!

-Bien, Bels. –Frunció el ceño- Te enseñare algo que no olvidaras.

Grito una vez más, suplico que la soltara. Esos labios ya me tenían hipnotizado. ¡Ya no podía resistir más! Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era besarla, lamerla, tocarla… Era como la sensación que tenia con Kimberley, solo que con Belle era como, una extraña fijación que me hacia solo pensar en ella y en las cosas que podría hacerle. No era como estar con Tanya, ni como estar secretamente con la sexy Profesora de Inglés, no era tan prohibido… Esta bien, sí, era prohibido porque ella no cooperaba mucho en estos instantes, pero había algo en Bella, que me hacía desearla, y mucho. Me hacia sentir éxtasis y adrenalina… La verdad era que me encantaba como se resistía, me hacia desearla más. Bella abrió su boca para reclamarme una vez más, y fue ahí cuando la calle con un beso lleno de lujuria.

Bella se quedo quieta como una buena niña dejándome hacer mi trabajo, ella ya no era una amenaza y libere sus manos para asignarles un trabajo más importante que solo sujetarla_._ Pensé que sería buen momento para subir nuestro primer beso a otro nivel. Mi lengua empezó a rozar sus labios dando suaves jugueteos, así pasaron varios instantes sin que Bella me cediera el permiso de entrar a su boca, persistí otros segundos… Hasta que supe que ella no lo iba a hacer. Mi lengua toco las comisuras de sus labios, con un poco de fuerza, la forcé a recibirla, una vez que mi húmeda amiga se hallaba dentro de mi alumna comencé a explorar, a tocar y sobre todo, a tener una guerra de lenguas con la de Bella.

Creo que a ella no le pareció, por lo que sus manos intentaban desesperadamente separarme. Me resistí mucho y ella no pudo lograr su objetivo. Después ella trato de separar el beso, lo que me pareció bueno porque así me concentraría en su cuello. La ayude a romper el beso, Bella tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras yo bajaba marcando un camino con mi lengua. Una vez ahí, solo me dedique a besar su hermoso y largo cuello, besándolo y decidido a marcar lo que era mío. Entonces succioné.

De pronto mis oídos escucharon una música maravillosa. ¡Isabella lo disfrutaba! ¡Y sus excitantes gemidos eran prueba de ello! Sonreí, por fin se había resignado y había decidido disfrutar este acto tanto como yo. Con una de mis manos empecé a tocar su bien formado abdomen, con un tacto gentil. Si era la primera vez de Bella, me gustara o no, quería que lo disfrutara.

-Quítate la camisa –Me pidió, yo sonreí halagado. Me pare sobre mis rodillas empezando a complacerla con su mandato. Estaba más que feliz por empezar a desnudarnos que ni siquiera lo vi venir. Todo había pasando tan rá fiel compañero de vida, quien estaba tan emocionado como yo, había recibido una fuerte patada… Ahora entendía a lo que se referían cuando alguien trataba de comparar un dolor, diciendo "Te va a doler un huevo"_._

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, me deje caer sobre el piso, lleve mis manos hacia mi mejor amigo intentando consolarlo mientras mi boca gritaba a todo pulmón mil groserías. En segundo plano solo notaba a Bella un tanto asustada por mi repentino drama, pero dudé que ella entendiese lo mucho que dolía.

Iba a reprehenderla, sin duda. ¿¡Acaso a ella le gustaría que le mordieran fuertemente alguno de sus senos!?... Debo admitir que esa idea me gusto.

Una vez que me sentía lo bastante recuperado como para ponerme de pie, sitúe toda mi vista hacia ella, fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿¡Por que diablos hiciste eso!? – Grité furibundo.

-Tú querías abusar de mí –Contraatacó frunciendo el ceño. Yo solo la mire esperando alguna otra razón, además, ella ya había cooperado. – Me robaste mi primer beso.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué? –Eso no me importo en lo más mínimo, le había dado un beso inolvidable.- Serás mía a cualquier costo, tú misma caerás ante mí.

-¡YO NO SERE TUYA! –Me grito poniéndose de pie formando un nuevo puño, aunque eso no me impacto. La examine una vez más, desde abajo hacia arriba, pasando por sus largas piernas, sus no tan pequeños senos, viendo su cuello al cual le había dejado una pequeña marquita… ¿Marca?...

-De acuerdo –Repuse con tranquilidad, sonriendo complacido-. Ella me miro confusa. – Cuando esa marca desaparezca, te dejare en paz. –La ayude un poco señalando su cuello.

Bella, como un caballo salvaje, fue corriendo salio de la habitación, diciendo por lo bajo algo como ""Que demonios". Le seguí al paso y pude apreciar otras partes de su hogar, era una estancia realmente grande, no tanto como la mía, pero lo suficiente como para un primer piso.

Vi una puerta iluminada, supuse que ella estaría ahí y me acerque. Era el baño y Bella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando lo que le había dejado, tocándolo minuciosamente.

-Un chupetón –Dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

-Exacto – Le aprobé, mire mi reloj el cual marcaba las cinco de la tarde, y yo debía partir.- Son las cinco, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana a la escuela –Le sonreí con alegría, moviendo mi mano derecha de un lado a otro como diciendo "adiós" y salí de la casa.

….

- Edward, estoy dispuesta a perdonarte todo –Anunció la ahora, irritante voz de Tanya Piénsalo, por favor, podemos volver a ser lo éramos antes.

- … - Guarde silencio mientras me incorporaba a la cama, sosteniendo con una de mis manos el teléfono celular – ¿A ser qué? Nosotros solo somos amigos, acéptalo de una vez, Tanya.

- Oh, Edward… ¿Cuándo vas a entender tú que podemos ser más que amigos? Te he perdonado de todo. –Hizo una pausa- Sé perfectamente con cuántas chicas has dormido… Y, bueno… No he sido tan celosa con respecto a eso, todas ellas son para ti distracciones… Pero tu y yo sabemos que he sido con la que más te has acostado ¿Es verdad o no, Edward?

- Tengo que admitir que eso es verdad, tú has sido con la que más he tenido sexo.

- ¡Es más que solo sexo! Hemos hecho el amor infinidades de veces.

- Interprétalo como quieras.

- Edward –Su voz se torno dulce, suave- ¿Entonces que harás?... ¿Por qué no vienes y tenemos una romántica velada?

- Voy a pensarlo, Tanya, ¿sí?... Quiero descansar por ahora, estoy agotado.

- ¿Agotado…? ¿¡Te acostaste ya con la tal Isabella, no es así!?

Ya estaba arto. Aleje la bocina de mi, mientras se oía un a pequeña irritante vocecita gritando mi nombre. Colgué. Di un gran suspiro y me deje caer totalmente sobre la cama. Vi el techo pintado de blanco, tratando de encontrar alguna forma. Eran las siete de la noche y seguía pensando en la reacción de Bella.

La había… ¿Chantajeado o Amenazado?... Pienso que es un poco de los dos… No se porque lo hacia, es solo que me encantaba ver el horror en la inocente mirada de mi alumna. Y quería verla otra vez, quería volver a ver ese pequeño cuerpo, esos ojos cafés, ese cabello marrón… Todo lo que tuviera con relación a Bella. Ella era tan irresistible, tan deseable. Quería tocar todo ese cuerpo, todos los lugares. Ansiaba besar cada milímetro de piel. Lamer todo lo que le perteneciera a ella.

_Toc toc._

- Edward, cariño -Hablo delicadamente y con tono amoroso Esme, mi madre, tras la puerta- La cena casi esta lista, lávate las manos y baja por favor.

Claro.

Hice lo que pidió mi mamá y terminando baje al primer piso donde se encontraba el comedor, sentados estaban mi padre, Carlisle, y Alice, mi hermana adoptiva. Alice era el tipo de persona que siempre sonreía, la que siempre mantenía el ánimo. Era pequeña pero eso no le impedía defenderse o hacer lo que quisiera. Era un año menor que yo, y como su hermano mayor, tenía también muy buenas notas, solo que ella no daba tutorías ni mucho menos se acostaba con quien viera, No entendía mucho su estilo de vida pero ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

Poco después entro Esme con un gran platillo y nos lo sirvió. La cena fue tranquila, siempre era igual. Hablábamos sobre nuestro día, anécdotas y problemas que nos atemorizaban. Siempre mentía, no del todo, pero lo hacía. En vez de decir que había tenido una discusión con Tanya acerca de no ser más que amigos con derechos decía que había hecho con ella una práctica de Física. En vez de decir que quería tener sexo con Kimberley decía que me parecía una chica ejemplar. Y por supuesto, en vez de decir que casi lograba acostarme con Bella decía que aprendía rápido. Todo era cuestión de estrategia.

Terminando la cena nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, Alice bromeaba conmigo acerca mis victimas. Mi hermana era la única que sabía mi secreto, confiaba en ella demasiado. Sabía que ella no diría nada, éramos con un tipo de mejores amigos, no del tipo de amistad que tenia con Tanya, obviamente, si no… una amistad fraternal.

…

Otro día de escuela, y ya ansiaba llegar a ella. En la escuela no mentía sobre lo que era, tan solo era yo. No simulaba ser un chico que jamás rompía nada o que ni una vez le levantaba la voz a sus padres, en la escuela, tan solo era el despreocupado Edward, el que veía a las chicas como una diversión, algo sensual que debía de disfrutarse, algo prohíbo a la vez, porque sin lugar a dudas, todas –o la mayoría eran menores de edad, y… Pues, yo estoy cerca de cumplir dieciocho años así que sería ilegal; y eso era algo excitante. El peligro era algo que me hacia sentir adrenalina, diversión… Algo que me llenaba. Sea cual sea la situación, quiero sentirlo. Y después de todo ¿qué es _el juego del amor_ sin siquiera una pizquita de peligro?

Esta vez llegue mas tarde que de costumbre, ya había más alumnos y el estacionamiento estaba casi lleno. Faltaban escasos minutos para que las clases dieran comienzo, hoy no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna clase, no tenía ganas de pelear otra vez con Tanya, ni de tener locas ideas con Kimberley, tan solo quería relajarme antes de lo que iba a hacer esta tarde.

Planeaba llevar a Bella a la biblioteca, quería enseñarle algo más de su materia antes de probar de nuevo con mi parte física. No entendía porque se resistía tanto… No era un mal partido, de hecho, era el mejor chico de toda la escuela. Pero cuando ella misma me valla a buscar, no le negare nada, y será uno de mis mejores días.

La campana sonó y en seguida los buenos alumnos entraron a la escuela a tomar sus materias correspondientes, yo me quede recargado sobre un Ferrari negro, fantaseando el día en que me graduara para que por fin, tenga mi primer auto, mi soñado Volvo plateado.

…

Mi descanso había terminado y buscaba a Bella rápidamente. Recorrí los salones de primer grado pero no había ni una huella de ella. Subí al segundo piso, ahí se encontraban los salones de segundo grado pero también había algunos laboratorios, y fue exactamente igual que en el primer piso, no encontré nada. Probé mi suerte una vez más subiendo al tercer piso, donde estaban los alumnos de grado superior, pero también había algunas aulas que los de grados inferiores podían usar y entonces, se hizo la luz.

Mi hermosa presa estaba hablando con una rubia que me pareció familiar. Me acerque a paso normal hacia ellas mientras hablaban acerca del clima, o eso me pareció. Cuando estuve cerca de ellas, voltearon.

-Bella –La llame, ella me miro mal, como de costumbre.- Tengo esta hora libre –Mentí- Te enseñare sobre la Dinastía Romanov. –Como por un milagro, ella ya no me miro mal.

Su acompañante, se tensó. Lo supe porque guardo silencio, se limito a escuchar. Me vio de una forma que no supe descifrar, pero parecía… como si nos hubiésemos conocido.

-De acuerdo –Me dijo, de mala forma. La mire de la misma forma, podíamos ser los mas mortales enemigos si así lo quisiera. Solo respondí un "Okay". Entonces emprendimos el viaje a la biblioteca, donde haría mi jugada.

Al momento en que llegamos pude notar que Bella puso una expresión en su delicada cara como diciendo "Sabía que me llevaría aquí", o similar… Bueno, yo no soy ningún mimo que sabe interpretar los gestos. Muchas de las mesas ya estaban ocupadas, yo le dije que no se preocupara, que yo tenía una mesa "especial" la cual nunca nadie usaba, y que era ideal para dar clases.

Mi mesa especial estaba muy escondida, rodeada por estantes llenos de libros, alejada de los estudiantes que querían hacer tarea. Los libros que ahí se encontraban eran los del tipo "Autoayuda", a esta edad casi nadie quiere leer un libro que te dice que la superación esta en ti mismo… No tenía que preocuparme por visitas inesperadas.

Y como había dicho, no estaba ocupada. Nos sentamos en las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa, eran dos, siempre eran dos. Tenía todo arreglado por si se daba la ocasión de llevar a una joven dama que tuviera la ilusión y los deseos de aprender.

Bella colocó su suéter en el respaldo de la silla que estaba ocupando, comenzó a sacar sus cuadernos y libros de su mochila, decidida a empezar la tutoría.

- Veo que, te gusta enseñar la marca que, muestra que eres mía. –Bella inmediatamente se sonrojo y empezó a hiperventilar. No podía evitar no reír ante eso.

- … No soy tuya –Y como siempre, desafiante hasta el final.- Pero, quiero saber porque apenas me vas a enseñar sobre la Dinastía Romanov, hoy tuve examen, estoy casi segura de que no me fue bien, con suerte tendré una respuesta correcta. –Hablo con nerviosismo y yo sonreí traviesamente.

- Ya verás –Me acerque a ella- Es solo una pequeña táctica, que con un poco de tiempo, lograra lo que quiero. Esa mirada chocolate llena de temor, me hacían perder el control.

- …- Bella coloco un cuaderno entre los dos. -¡Enséñame! –Le di una mirada reprobatoria. Ella tan solo me dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

Suspire derrotado y tome un libro de Historia Universal.

- De acuerdo –Abrí el libro en el índice, localizando en el algún tema sobre la Cultura Rusa. Encontré uno llamado "Los Zares del Imperio" en la página dos mil veintitrés, rápidamente ubique dicha página.- Espero que no me golpees, pero me acercare un poco a ti –Quería avisarle antes de que creyera que la iba a violar, no iba a hacerlo, como dije, quería enseñarle antes de eso. Bella se sonrojo al notar que nuestros brazos se tocaban un poco, intente calmarla sonriéndole. Tome un lápiz y marque la información importante, quería mostrarle lo fácil que era hacer un resumen y aprender de la información mas importante.– _La palabra "Zar" se origino del termino latino "César" –Apellido del Emperador Romano Cayo Julio César –popularizado en el Oriente bajo como "Kaiser" y en eslavo como "tsesar" que resulto en la contradicción "tsar". El nombre fue usado para designar a Emperadores Bizantinos, y a los Gobernantes Tártaros, Balcánicos y rusos. _–Le leí- Esta es una información importante, nos informa de donde proviene la palabra.

Bella tan solo se limito a asentir. Le sonreí de nuevo antes de seguir con mi labor.

- Mira, _la palabra "Zar" se siguió usando casi como__ sinónimo__, pero de manera informal. En 1721 Pedro I adopto la investidura de Emperador._ Este tipo de datos son esenciales, complicados de recordar, pero básicos.

- Eso es algo fácil, pero aun así, son muchos datos para una sola palabra. –Me dijo ella. Podía comprenderlo, en Historia eran muchas fechas para tan solo un evento. Tomaba tiempo pero no era imposible de recordar.

Tan solo me reí, Bella era tan inocente. Iba a tomar el libro sin saber que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Nuestras manos hicieron contacto, esta era mi oportunidad. Antes de que Bella decidiese retirar su mano entrelazando la mía con la de ella. Se sonrojo intensamente.

- Ed-ward…-Me empecé a acercar a ella, hacia su boca. No sin antes sonreírle para deslumbrarla, como ella decía. - ¿Qué… haces? – Preguntó nerviosa, sin embargo, yo tenía una meta muy clara. Y entonces la bese.

Nuestras manos seguían unidas y movía mis labios rítmicamente sobre los de ella. Esta vez no se había resistido, me sentía victorioso.

Trataba de hacerla sentir bien, dándole un beso tierno y lleno de "amor". Yendo lento, primero tierno y después apasionado. Mi lengua quería hacer más cosas, empezó a tocar suavemente las comisuras de sus labios, y juro ¡Realmente lo juro! Que ella iba a concederme ese deseo.

Después toda esa atmosfera mágica se derrumbó. Ella me alejó. ¡Había perdido otra vez!… La mire sorprendido.

- ¿Eh?... – Bella susurro un "No" por lo bajo. Me preocupe un poco. – ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Hice algo mal?...

Ella negó.

- Es solo que… -Me evito, dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado. Ella estaba aun sonrojada.- No me gusta la idea… Es decir, nos conocemos hace dos días…

¿Eh?

No, no, no.

¡No!

¡No quería otra Tanya!

-¡Calma! –Hable rápidamente. Quería dejar claro esto. - ¡Que nos besemos no significa nada, es solo por diversión! ¡Relájate!

Su humor cambio. Se paro de su asiento, furiosa me miro, como si su vida dependiera de ello. No sabia lo que iba a hacer, solo la vi, esperando que dijera o hiciera algo. No lo vi venir, fue realmente muy rápido; Bella me había abofeteado. ¡Otra vez hacia sido maltratado por mi mas reciente presa!

Esta vez, no fue como cuando pateo a mi fiel amigo de toda la vida, fue menos doloroso, pero me dejo ardiendo mi mejilla. Solo note que ella se había echado a correr muy rápido.

¿Tenia la culpa? ¿Había hecho mal? Tan solo le había dicho la verdad.

No entendía que tanto tenían las mujeres en la cabeza, tan solo era diversión. De todas las… Una, dos, tres… Bueno, de todas las aproximadamente cincuenta chicas con quienes me había acostado, Bella era la que mas se negaba, la que no quería hacerlo realmente. Había sido bueno, le había enseñado y esta vez le había dado un beso tierno, ¿no era suficiente?

Pero, aunque me rechacé muchas veces, aunque me golpee cada día, no descansare hasta hacerla mía. Era una extraña fijación, que no había sentido con nadie, solo con ella y Kimberley… Aunque lo de Kimberley era en menor proporción.

Creo que lo que acababa de pasar había sido bueno, es decir, no quería otra Tanya que quisiera un noviazgo. ¡Carajo, no! ¡Incluso creo recordar una ocasión en la que ella hablaba sobre pequeños bebés Edwards!... ¿Qué parte de "Amigos con derechos" no entendían las chicas? … Bueno, tal vez era porque jamás hablábamos de eso, y yo daba por entendido que teníamos una especie de _free_.

- Eddie. –Una voz me llamo, lo cual fue extraño. Nadie sabía el camino a esta mesa más que mis chicas. Nadie me llamaba "Eddie"… Salvo una. Alcé mi rostro y era la amiga de Bella…–Oh Dios, espero no equivocarme con su nombre le sonreí, su expresión era preocupada por mi.

- Jess… Hola

- Eddie… -¡Bien! Si se llama Jessica. Ella se acerco a mí. - Por favor…-Se sonrojo, supe que solo podía deberse a una cosa.- Házmelo, una ultima vez.

Medite unos segundos. ¿Hace cuánto me había acostado con ella? ¿El año pasado? Sí, ya recuerdo, le daba también tutoría. Ella fue muy fácil. Bien, ella es una chica con ganas, y yo soy un chico con ganas, eso nos hace dos.

- Esta bien, Jess, una última vez. –Tan rápido como termine esa oración, me beso desesperadamente. No le negué el beso, la comprendía, necesitaba a alguien y en este momento, yo era ese alguien.

El beso no tardo mucho en tornarse apasionado, en la que nuestras lenguas jugaban parte esencial. Tan lejos llego aquel beso que nos dejamos caer sobre la mesa. Mis manos se deslizaban ágilmente por debajo de su falda escolar, mientras ella me desabotonaba la blusa. Mi mano traviesa tocaba las piernas de Jessica hasta llegar a su valle perfumado, en el momento que hice tacto empezó a gemir aun en el beso.

Poco después rompimos la unión de nuestras bocas para tomar aire. Ella aprovecho eso para quitarme totalmente la blusa, yo, por mi parte le iba bajando sus pantaletas. Jess, me dejaba hacer mi trabajo, quedándose inmóvil, dejándose llevar por el placer de mis caricias.

Jessica, empezó a bajarme los pantalones, yo la ayudaba quitándole su blusa y su sostén al mismo tiempo, en cuestión de segundos, estábamos desnudos.

Ella no era precisamente la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto, pero bueno, sexo era sexo.

- Ed-ward – Decía mi nombre entre gemidos, gemidos llenos de lujuria y deseo. Toda mi vida había tenido sexo miles de veces, y pretendía seguir así, el amor tan solo complica las cosas.

- La última vez, Jess –Le dije, no me oponía a estos eventos, pero lo ultimo que quería era otra clon de Tanya.

Lo más extraño de todo, era que no me concentraba en lo que se supone que decía estar. Debía estar excitado y disfrutando de mi futuro clímax, pero la verdad era que solo pensaba en una persona. A mi mente llegaban muchas imágenes de este mismo acto, no con Jessica, ni Tanya, ni Kimberley, si no con Bella. Me la imaginaba sonrojada, sudando, disfrutando. Viéndola retorcerse de placer al hacerla mía, para después unirnos en un rito de sensaciones placenteras. Quería besarla. Consolarla de su momentáneo dolor digno de su primera vez con un chico. Y después, quedar dormidos uno al lado del otro, con la cabeza de Bella sobre mi pecho, descansando.

De pronto Jessica y yo oímos un ruino cerca nuestro, volteamos al mismo tiempo para encontrarnos con la mirada sorprendida de Bella.

- ¿¡Bella!? –Exclamamos al unísono. Nos separamos muy rápido buscando nuestra ropa y así mismo vistiéndonos.

- Esto… ¿Es lo que haces en tus horas libres, Edward…? –Me dijo Bella, hablando difícilmente.

- ¡No! –Conteste, mientras buscaba mis pantalones, no es lindo estar desnudo en una situación así- ¡Esto no es lo que crees!

- Jess… Jessica… Ya... y-a no se q-quien eres… -Me puse rápidamente mis pantalones mientras Jessica, roja de pena, se cubría sus senos.

- ¡No es lo que crees!

Me puse mi blusa muy rápido, finalizando note que Bella se marchaba. No podía permitirlo. Corrí tras ella gritando su nombre. Ella me volteo a ver con los ojos humedecidos pero su expresión molesta, y sin saber el motivo, dolida.

-Suéltame

-Puedo explicarte –Trate de ser sutil, de tranquilizarla.

-Después –Hablo lentamente- En la tutoría… Ahora no tengo ánimos para hablar –No necesitaba saber más, solté su brazo dejándola ir.

….

¡Fantástico, Edward! ¡Bien hecho! Mi sarcasmo era tan notable que hasta los más estúpidos lse daban cuenta. Estaba molesto conmigo mismo, si no hubiera accedido a la petición de Jessica eso nunca hubiera sucedió. Se que dirán "El _Hubiera_ no existe, Edward" ¡Bah! Soy un hombre con las hormonas muy despiertas y necesitaba acostarme. Hacia mas de tres días que no lo hacía.

Incluso la expresión de Bella me había dicho todo. Que era un idiota, un imbécil, un insensible… Esperen, esperen… ¿Y porque estoy pensando en eso?... Ella y yo no éramos nada, me estoy empezando a comportar como Tanya…

- Edward… -Me llamo, ¿Adivinen?... ¡Tanya!

- ¿Qué quieres? Ahora no quiero hablar, en especial contigo.

- ¡Que grosero! –Hizo un mohín- ¿ya lo pensaste?

- No.

- ¿Cuándo me dirás?

- No se. Déjame en paz por ahora. Quiero estar solo.

Gracias a las palabras mágicas ella se fue y me dejo con mi subconsciente, el cual no era la subpersona más agradable en estos momentos.

Mire hacia el piso, y note recargada la mochila y el suéter de Bella, el cual le iba a dar más tarde en la salida. Me golpee la cabeza levemente. Tantas chicas en mi vida se estaban volviendo una buena migraña.

La campana sonó, y como si estuvieran regalando autos, todos salieron apurados con tal de no estar más sentados escuchando a un maestro amargado.

Tome las cosas de Bella y la busque.

…

Note la silueta de mi alumna cerca de la salida, me apure y puse mi mano sobre su hombro. Ella volteo de mala gana. La mire tranquilo.

-Olvidaste tus cosas –Le entregue sus útiles y su suéter. Bella, pesadamente las tomo. –Te acompaño a casa, después de todo, tengo que enseñarte algo nuevo hoy.

Asintió, mirándome como si estuviera a punto de morir. Caminos por el pasillo, seguía su paso, el cual no era muy rápido. Poco a poco la escuela empezó a quedar vacía. La mirada de vez en cuando, su animo realmente me estaba preocupando.

Doblando una esquina, tuve una idea para cambiarle el humor.

La aprisione entre mí y la pared, como la primera vez que nos vimos. Ella dejo caer sus cosas y se dedico a mirarme. Me acerque lentamente y la bese, esta vez, tratando de consolarla, de reconfortarla. Fue uno de mis mejores besos porque fue dulce, sin ninguna señal de lujuria.

Por varios segundos, seguimos así. Bella no me dijo nada, tan solo se dejo llevar ante el momento. Movía mis labios sobre los de ella, suave y delicadamente. Sentía que podía romperse, que era muy frágil y necesitaba ser tratada con sutileza. Mis manos, puestas sobre sus mejillas, daban suaves caricias sobre su piel.

Todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, y esto estaba a punto de finalizar, se me acababa el aire y tuve que separarme.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Pregunté tratando de ser dulce. Ella me miro por unos segundos. Abrió su boca, pronunciando mi nombre y fue en ese momento lo que debía hacer. – Ahora te lo explicare.

Bella espero.

-Bien… -Me aleje unos centímetros, para no incomodarla...- Yo conocía a Jessica desde el año pasado. Y como a ti, le di tutoría, pero a diferencia, ella solo estaba mal en una materia –Reí un poco, tratando de hacerla reír… Cuando me dí cuenta de que me miraba de mala manera continué con el relato. – Le di Literatura.

"Ella era una inocente y linda chica que tenia sus ojos puestos en mi desde el momento en que me vio. Cuando fui a su casa a enseñarle, note desde el principio el deseo que quería salir. Ella se controlaba, claro estaba, y tenia la idea de llegar virgen al matrimonio. Su inocencia me… Atrajo.

"Musite una frase que para ella resulto excitante… "Eres mi pasión prohibida, la manzana que invita a ser mordida, eres la obsesión continua"… Su rostro era tan tentador… Provocativamente se me acerco, su falda escolar ahora estaba a mitad de sus muslos… Mi autocontrol se salio de mis manos y la bese salvajemente. Ella no se resistió y me entrego su cuerpo sin oponerse ni una sola vez.

"Siempre supe que a Jessica le gustaba, pero para mi, ella solo era una chica más. En nuestra primera sesión de estudio, ella malentendido las cosas. Creyó que ella también me gustaba y pensaba que éramos algo así como novios. Se enamoro completamente de mí.

"Le trate de decir, de una manera sutil, que solo era diversión… Ella no quería diversión nada más…. Jessica quería más. "Quiero que me quieras como yo te quiero a ti" me revelo.

"Pasaron los días y no hable más con ella, salvo en la tutoría. Quería acostarse de nuevo, a todas horas. Siempre la frenaba, ella ya no me interesaba. Cuando la intente dejar… No lo tomo muy bien. Pasaron semanas antes de que me dejara de acosar –Reí de nuevo, forzándome. - … Aun no puede superarlo.

Pasaron minutos de un silencio un tanto incomodo. No sabia que más decir hasta que ella tomo la palabra de forma… muy calmada, pero a la vez _viva_.

-… Eso significa, que solo... ¿Tratabas de aliviar su dolor?

- Si... algo así.

Nos sonreímos. Ella se agacho para tomar sus cosas y juntos caminamos –Mas rápido a la puerta de salida. Ya no importaba nada más, tan solo que íbamos a su casa a enseñarle una cosa nueva, y con suerte, lograría acostarme con ella.

-Srita. Swan – Una voz congestionada llamo a Bella. Se me hacia familiar esa voz.

-Maestra Clear… -Dijo ella al momento en que volteaba a ver a esa persona. La Profesora de Historia de Bella. La amargada con el ceño fruncido. Me aleje de ella, por precaución, si la maestra decidía regañarla no quería estar en la escena del crimen.

-Srita .Swan… Su examen de historia… Fue pésimo –Hizo énfasis en la palabra Pésimo- ¿¡Que demonios hace en las tutorías!? –Me miro y me asuste realmente. –Sus clases se expenderán de tres días a la semana, a cinco.

¡Si! Mi plan había funcionado. Estaba tan feliz.

Bella me volteo a ver, y yo estaba sonriente, una sonrisa tan, pero tan feliz, que parecía como la sonrisa de un niño que ve por primera vez, una tienda de dulces.

- Veo que mi plan funcionó –Hable por lo bajo, y no note que mi alumna me había escuchado hasta no ver su rostro shockeado.

* * *

¡Hola, gente!

Perdon por la demora, pero deben de admitir que valio la pena, son 16 hojas en word a tamañon de letra 12 jajajaja....

Bien, lamento si tiene faltas de ortografñia, no tiene coherencia o si esta artado.. pero me costo hacer este cap. :)

Se les agradece todos sus comentarios, me animan a seguir todo esto =)

Por cierto, quiero hacer enfasis en como Edward se refiere cuando tiene relaciones con otras chicas, si se dan cuenta, el jamas se refiere como "Hacer el amor", si no como Sexo.

Asi que, si quieren un capitulo más, envien un review para que lo sepa n.n

Gracias!

_Night_


	7. Celos

¿Descripción: Bella Swan tiene una buena vida, buenos amigos, buena reputación… ¡Pero tiene malas notas! ¿Qué pasara cuando su tutor, un playboy de la escuela, este mas interesado en su cuerpo que ayudarle a pasar el periodo?

* * *

**Aclaraciones**: Esta historia originalmente esta basada en un comic que estoy realizando, actualmente llevo 10 capítulos, y dos temporadas. Decidí escribirla, y que mas maravilloso que con los personajes de Twiligth. Pero deben saber que **Edward no será el mismo lindo y tierno personaje que conocen. Mis más honestas disculpas si no les va gustando la adaptación. **

**

* * *

  
**

**El Juego del Amor**

**6to Juego****: Celos**

- ¿Seguirás enojada? –Me pregunto Edward, estábamos en la estancia de mi casa y el reloj marcaba cerca de las cuatro con veinte minutos, sentados en el piso frente a la mesa de centro de la habitación, frente a nosotros había un gran libro sobre la historia de Rusia – Bella…

Me llamo, y sinceramente, no tenia ni las mas mínimas ganas de verlo a la cara, con mi codo apoyado a la mesa y mi mano sujetando mi barbilla, me dedique a ignorarlo. Volvió a llamarme, esta vez llamándome por mi nombre completo y su voz se notaba algo enojada, la única que podía estar enojada era yo… ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan calmado después de lo que había pasado?

Todo había empezado esta mañana en la hora del descanso, Edward estaba sentado conmigo preguntándome si podía ir esta tarde a mi casa a enseñarme, sin hacer nada físico, un nuevo tema que debía aprender, casi le creí, hasta que empezó a tocar mi pierna con su mano y sus delicados toques me hicieron estremecer. No iba a pegarle, solo le dejaría de hablar un rato, pero en cuando su mano empezó a ponerse "traviesa" y comenzó a subirla hacia mis muslos le di una fuerte bofetada.

Poco después, entro la profesora Clear, de Historia, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, con esos temibles ojos, y por mas anciana que parecia, a sus casi sesenta y tres años, realmente lograba darte miedo. Absolutamente todos los alumnos de la escuela de Forks, la respetaban, y estaba segura de que también los otros profesores le guardaban respeto. Simplemente no se podía evitar, ella infundía miedo.

La profesora tenia puesto sus ojos en Edward, y temí que supiera lo que el me hacia… Bueno, usualmente eso me alegraría porque me liberaría de la prisión de un sexo adicto, pero por otro lado me agradaba estar con el Edward que no pensaba solo en lujuria. Me limité a cruzar los dedos por debajo de la mesa. Él se tenso, y automáticamente saco un libro para simular que estaba estudiando.

Una ves que la maestra llego con nosotros, solo dijo cinco palabras que hicieron estremecer a Edward.

"Cullen a la dirección ahora" En seguida él se paro de su asiento y salio rápidamente de la cafetería. Si era lo que pensaba que era, me extraño que no me llamaran a mi también. Mi incomodidad empezó a notarse cuando sentí la pesada mirada de Clear sobre mi, me voltee observándola y le dedique una sonrisa nerviosa, ella tan solo bufo y salio del lugar.

Respire aun nerviosamente tratando de pensar en que se había metido Edward, conociéndolo, diría que intento acostarse con una chica y ella lo demando; si eso era verdad… Admiraba a la chica.

Me pare de mi asiento y salí de la cafetería también, lo primero que vi en el pasillo fue a la profesora dirigirse en torno a la dirección, entonces la seguí.

Lo primero que vi al asomarme a escondidas en la puerta entre abierta, fue un televisor sobre el escritorio de nuestro director, junto de la televisión se encontraba un reproductor de DVD, Edward estaba sentado en una silla y el director le decía cosas en un tono casi inaudible. De pronto aparece una mujer, en sus manos un disco, examina por unos momentos a Edward antes de apretar el botón de _Open_ del DVD.

Una ves que aquella mujer metio el disco, en la pantalla aparecio una imagen que seguramente era parte del vídeo, poco después ella presiono el botón de _Play_.

Cuando la imagen empezó a moverse dentro de la pantalla, mi mente solo estaba regañándome, ¿¡Por que demonios, jamás hacia caso a mi intuición!? ¿¡Por que me metia en donde no me importaba!?... ¿¡Y porque estaba escondida detrás de la puerta para ver que le hacían a Edward, donde claramente las autoridades escolares tenían la prueba de que se había acostado con Jessica… en la biblioteca!?

Sí, el vídeo que se estaba reproduciendo era un filme pornográfico de Edward, y mi supuesta amiga Jessica teniendo relaciones sexuales en la mesa _de _Edward, en la Biblioteca. Suspire frustrada. Estaba mas que dispuesta a regresar a la cafetería cuando escuche unos pasos acercándose. Entre en caos. ¿Dónde esconderme, cuando era un callejón sin salida el camino a la dirección?

Opte por actuar normal, tan era una estudiante mas que regresaba del la oficina del director. Nadie tenia que saber que hacia ahí o porque estaba en ese lugar.

Mi plan termino estropeado cuando supe que los pasos que escuche a lo lejos, se trataban de nada mas y nada menos que de Jessica y de la profesora Clear, Temblé. Jessica apenas me miro mientras que la maestra me fulmino ferozmente con la mirada, y pregunto "Srta. Swan, ¿No debería estar en clase?" de un modo agresivo.

"¿Estar en clase?" Pensé, … ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo?... Decidí dejar el asunto de Edward para mas tarde, después de todo, el iria a mi casa al finalizar las clases.

Edward Cullen era un caso perdido.

– Ya sé que te pasa – Dijo él, sacándome de aquel _flashback_ – Estas molesta por lo de hoy, ¿no es así? – Bueno… Al menos sabia que me cruzaba por la mente – Descuida, pero tu tienes la culpa, por tener esas piernas tan suaves y exquisitas.

De acuerdo, tal vez él no sabia lo que pasaba por mi mente

- No estoy molesta por eso, Edward. – Esta vez me digne a verlo a los ojos – Si no de cómo Clear te llevo a la dirección y te mostró tu primera película porno, ¿Cuánto te pagaran?

- Bella, Bells… ¡No digas tales horribles cosas! – Dramatizo un poco y se acerco a mi provocándome un leve sonrojo – ¿Quieres que te consuele?

Lo mire con desaprobación, después me acerque un poco mas a él, justo cuando sentíamos nuestros alientos una sonrisa se formo en el perfecto rostro de él. Después la que sonrío fui yo, abrí ligeramente mi boca y dije "Me encantaria… Pero _no_ " Me pare y me aleje de la habitación en dirección al baño riendo mientras imaginaba como estaría el rostro de Edward en estos precisos instantes.

**..**

Ya nada era igual, no podía ver a Jessica de la misma forma ni mucho menos podía hablarle. Y cada que me la encontraba su mirada estaba dolida, yo me seguía de frente simulando que no me importaba hablarle, en cambio ella… Ella parecía hacer cualquier cosa para intentar hacerlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Realmente no entendía el porque estaba molesta con ella y asimismo Jessica me mirada con vergüenza, no sabia con exactitud cual era el problema… Sin embargo, tanto en mi mente como en mi corazón había _algo_ que me hacia sentir furia cada que recordaba esa escena en la biblioteca, cada vez que veia a mi _amiga _sentía como si quisiera enfrentarla a una pelea, porque al recordar ese momento con cada roce y caricia que él le daba y cada ves en que ella gemía su nombre, había un fuerte dolor. No era algo físico de lo cual podía curar… Si no algo mas sentimental, era como una punzada… un veneno que negaba a salir de mi sistema. Aunque rogara y rezara por no sentir aquello simplemente no desaparecía. Francamente no entendía el motivo… ¿Acaso serian…?... ¡No! ¡Estaba absolutamente segura de que no eran celos! ¿Por qué? ¡A mi no me gustaba Edward, no había tal motivo para sentir eso!

Consternada y alejada de la realidad por mis pensamientos una voz me saco de aquel lugar donde podía reflexionar sobre cualquier cosa, esa voz la conocía muy bien, aquella voz me hacia sentir que tenia el poder de mil demonios como apara terminar con ese chillido que me resultaba ahora muy irritante

– Bella… –Volvió a llamar, temerosa, cautelosa… – Yo no… Yo no sabia que él te _gustaba_.

Y entonces la voltee a ver, sorprendida, a ver el rostro en pena de Jessica.

– N-no me gusta – Aclare, sonrojada y sin saber el porque de mi tartamudeo repentino.

– ¡No lo había hecho si hubiera sabido que te gustaba! – Dijo ella, ignorando mi confesión de no tener sentimientos amorosos para Edward – ¡Perdóname, por favor!

El modo en como se comportaba Jessica me daba a entender que d everdad estaba arrepentida y que deseaba que fueramos amigas de nuevo. Pero ahí estaba otra vez aquel sentimiento que me impedia decirle que todo estaba olvidado.

Jessica se me acerco rápidamente y me abrazo, yo la mire con los ojos como platos.

– ¡Perdoname, Bells, por favor, no volverá a suceder!

– No puedo – Ella se separo de mi viéndome fijamente, cuestionándole con la mirada porque le había dicho eso, en voz casi inaudible, pregunto "por que" – Pues… – No sabia en si un motivo lo suficientemente bueno para que ella lo entiende, mas que la verdad – Te acostaste con el.

– … – Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, pero dijo algo para lo cual no estaba preparada – Deberías acostarte con el. Eddie es tan… cálido y lindo cuando se trata de sexo. Podra parecer que solo practica sexo salvaje, pero el realmente se preocupa por que tu también disfrutes. – Sentí mi cara arder, sonrojándose rápidamente – Hizo de mi primera vez algo especial… Aunque el no quisiera algo serio. Y si, Bella, me gusta él.

Se alejo, finalizando aquello. Todo eso había revolvido todas mis ideas sobre lo repugnante que era el Edward pervertido. Es decir… ¿Me acababan de recomendar que tuviera sexo con Edward?... ¿O que hiciera el amor con Edward?... ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que solo pensaba en sexo y me forzaba a acostarme con el, podría ser cálido y lindo a la vez?

A mi mente llegaban los recuerdos de cuando el quería que tuviera sexo con el, y esas veces eran tan violentas que lograba hacerme temblar y tener miedo. A Edward no le importaba si`quería acostarme con el o no, el tan solo quería diversión, robarle la virginidad a alguien más, o robar besos subidos de tono… Sin embargo… Por mas que me diera enojos, o me hiciera pasar vergüenzas… O que tocara cosas que eran prohibidas para cualquier chico… Me gustaba… Me sentía atraida… Esa faceta que tanto odiaba de Edward me encantaba.

Y entonces comencé a imaginar, imaginar como seria tener sexo… como seria hacer el amor con Edward, que sentiria… dónde me besaría, que marcas tendría al siguiente día…

¿Y que acababa de decir? ¿Por qué pensaba cosas tan sucias? No estaba deseando a Edward… Me reí forzadamente ante esa idea.

– ¿Estas pensando en cosas sucias, verdad Bella? – ¡Gracias, una distracción! Me sentí completamente aliviada al escuchar una voz que no era la de Jessica, ni la de Edward y gracias a Dios la de Clear tampoco! Solo había una cosa que revolser, y esa era el dueño de aquella voz.

Me voltee y note que un chico rubio me sonreía. ¡Por supuesto! Él iba conmigo en la clase de Física, se trataba de Antony Stanley, el hermano de Jessica. Él era muy guapo, su cabello dorado le llegaba a los hombros, era esbelto y tenia rasgos muy finos, los cuales Jessica no tenía. Su sonrisa era muy bonita. Poseía unos ojos azules de tal intensidad que parecía que estuvieras viendo el mar.

Lo único que le quitaba el encanto, era lo que me había preguntando.

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¿Estabas pensando en cosas sucias, no Bella?... Tu rostro esta muy sonrojado, y no estas acompañada, así que debo pensar que piensas en cosas… Ardientes.  
– ¿Qué deseas, Antony? – Pregunte, no quería un clon de Edward.  
– Que grocera… Tan solo pasaba a saludar. – Él me observo, y sus ojos se abrieron un poco sorprendidos – ¿Quien te hizo ese chupetón?

Caos. Caos. Alguien mas se había dado cuenta. Me puse nerviosa sin saber que responderle. Me sobresalte cuando el coloco sus manos alrededor de mi rostro y me vio directamente a los ojos. Se acerco y sentí como mis pómulos se tornaban rojos.

– ¿Qué estas…? – Pude decir a penas sentía su aliento saber a mentas tan cerca de mi boca.

– Bella, como hermano de tu mejor amiga, no puedo permitir que tengas esas marcas en tu pálida piel… No cuando es alguien que no conosca, por que, el que deje estas marcas en tu cuerpo debería ser yo.

Oh, no. No otro Edward clon.

* * *

Hola gente! aqui un nuevo capitulo del Juego del Amor, y aqui les presento al contrincante de Edward, Antony Stanley.

Um, en la historia original, el chico que le hace competencia al protagonista es el hermano de una de las mejores amigas de la protagonista, osea, seria el hermano de Jessica.

Bien, espero que les guste este capitulo y les agradesco demaciado sus 41 reviews por el cpaitulo anterior!

De neuvo mis disculpas si encuentran muchas faltas ortograficas, esta evs olvide pasarle el corrector gramatical.

Y les propongo algo, si rebasamos el numero de reviews, subire un nuevo trabajo, sera tambien Edward/Bella y solo consistira en un solo capitulo. Se llamara Seventeen Foreve, el cual lo dedicare a ustedes! las lindas personitas que se molestan en dejar comentario, de verdad hacen sentir bien aun escritor... :)

Les dejo el summary que llevo y que me gusta, por cierto:  
_  
_

_"– ¿Esta usted tratando de seducirme, Srta Swan? -Preguntó él._

_– La respuesta a esa pregunta, Profesor Cullen, seria un sí – Confeso ella antes de entregarse a una pasional beso."_

Bueno, vere que dicen en sus reviews, sin los cuales esta historia no tendria ni el mas rotundo exito. Muchas gracias!

Nos leemos en el proximo cap!

_Night_


	8. Juguete

**Twilight no me pertenece, si no a SM. Tan solo me adjudico la historia/trama.**

* * *

**Descripción:** Bella Swan tiene una buena vida, buenos amigos, buena reputación… ¡Pero tiene malas notas! ¿Qué pasara cuando su tutor, un playboy de la escuela, este mas interesado en su cuerpo que ayudarle a pasar el periodo?

* * *

**Aclaraciones**: Esta historia originalmente esta basada en un comic que estoy realizando, actualmente llevo 14 capítulos, y tres temporadas. Decidí escribirla, y que mas maravilloso que con los personajes de Twiligth. Pero deben saber que **Edward no será el mismo lindo y tierno personaje que conocen. Mis más honestas disculpas si no les va gustando la adaptación. **

**

* * *

  
**

**El Juego del Amor**

**7mo Juego: Juguete**

Antony acercaba sus labios hacia mi boca, tan solo sentía como la temperatura se elevaba a mis mejillas, cerré mis ojos rápidamente presionándolos con fuerza. De pronto sentí el calido aliento de mi compañero. No podía permitir que me besara, no podía dejar que alguien más me marcara… No solo porque el no fuera apuesto o bien parecido… Si no porque no quería ser marcada por alguien que no fuera Ed-…. ¿Eh?... ¿Qué estaba a punto de decir?

Entonces ya no sentí el aliento de Antony cerca de mi boca, la cual inconcientemente la tenia cerrada fuertemente, solo escuchaba las risas sofocantes de Antony. Me atreví a abrir mis ojos y note su vaga expresión de diversión.

- ¡Ja, ja, Bella! Debiste ver tu expresión. ¿En serio creíste que iba a besarte?

- Vaya, Antony, pues… Realmente no se que pensar cuando… –Mi tono de voz iba subiendo gradualmente, como símbolo de mi notoria molestia – …una persona se me acerca en dirección a mi boca.

Antony se volvió a reír mucho más. En verdad, no sé qué demonios pasaba con la gente de esta escuela; quiero decir… ¿Ninfomaníacos? ¿Relaciones sexuales en la biblioteca? ¿Chicos que están a punto de besarte por broma? ¿Recomendaciones sexuales?  
En serio, el asunto cada vez se estaba tornando más extraño.

– Okay –Dije – Me atreveré a preguntar… ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

– Pues, no sé… Sinceramente, me pareció buena idea – Vacilo él, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Además, quiero pensar que con eso somos amigos ahora. – Juro que estaba a punto de golpearlo, y no solo eso, si no de darle dónde más le dolería. Él seguía con su sonrisa simplona mientras mi ira crecía.  
– Hey, Stanley – Se oyó una voz a lo lejos, una voz masculina que ya conocía, una voz que me hacia enfadar tanto… pero que diariamente ansiaba escuchar – Aléjate de mi novia. – Dijo Edward y yo quedé sorprendida.

¿Me había llamado su novia? ¿Ante Antony? Esto estaba poniéndose realmente confuso. Primero era su "alumna", después era su "entretenimiento" y ahora su "novia"…

No se que diablos pretendía Edward, pero yo estaba extrañada, atontada, y muy sonrojada.

– ¿Disculpa, Cullen, pero Bella es tu novia? –Preguntó Antony con cinismo.

– Pues – Dijo él colocándose detrás mío, abrazándome y susurrándome al oído "Sígueme el juego". Ahora entendía todo. – Sí, es mi novia – Ahora Edward me volteó a ver – ¿verdad, Bella?

– No. –Dije fríamente – No soy tu novia – Y me zafé de su abrazo, ante esa escena Antony río alegre.

– ¡Ya sabia que no podía suceder tal cosa! – Dijo con su tono alegre – ¿"Bella y Edward"? Suena tan trillado que ni en sueños podría suceder – Edward bramó y yo me di cuenta de que me había puesto seria.

Cálmate, Stanley. – Edward le retó – Por cierto, ¿sabes que hace unos días me tiré a tu hermana? – Ahora Antony bramó furico.

Por Dios, si esto fuera un _anime_, creo que cada uno desprendería un aura de distinto color, se fulminarían con la mirada y yo me haría pequeñita viendo desde un ángulo privilegiado. Y para detenerlos a ambos, sacaría de no se donde un báculo mágico y convertiría a los dos en sapos… O tal vez en insectos. Sonreiría triunfal y me iría saltando por un campo de flores silvestres. Y ahí seria cuando la escena terminara.

Pero no tenia un báculo mágico ni estábamos en una caricatura japonesa, debía de hacer algo, si no podrían terminar peleándose dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela, lo más seguro es que la profesora Clear se enteraría, ¡y me iría peor a mi! Por que de nuevo, estoy dentro de un asunto problemático.

Dado el caso de que ya me encontraba en medio de los dos, me limite a alejarlos con cada una de mis manos, con la izquierda empuje a Edward hacia un lado y con la derecha a Antony hacia el lado contrario. Ambos me miraron al mismo tiempo y les dedique una sonrisita nerviosa.

– Tra-tranquilos – Musite nerviosa – No hagan una estupidez, es mejor calmarse, ¿no?

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, no sé porque, pero me recordó a la película llamada "Kill Bill. Vol. 2"; en especial la escena dónde Uma Thurman lucha con la mujer del parche en el ojo. En serio, eran las mismas miradas de asesino. Me sorprendió que en ese momento no se lanzaran uno al otro para golpearse, además de eso, no entendía la rivalidad entre ellos, estaba bien que Antony se molestara porque Edward de hubiese acostado con su hermana, pero él se había estado mofando ante la idea de que Edward y yo fuéramos pareja.

– Esto no termina aquí, Cullen. –Dijo Antony desafiante.

– Lo mismo digo, Stanley.

Acto seguido Edward tomo de mi brazo y me llevo con él en dirección opuesta a la de Antony, al cual, le observe de reojo, y me pareció… vagamente me pareció ver un cambio en su expresión: de enojada a triste.  
No estoy segura de que Antony haga hecho eso, pero y si fue así… Me hace preguntar ¿Por qué él haría eso?

¿Sería un gesto caritativo al ver que me secuestraba un sexopata?

Aunque eso me provocaría alegría, era demasiado que Antony supiera que Edward intentara despojarme de mi ropa cada vez que pudiera.

Cuando me di cuenta Edward me había metido dentro de un salón vació, para mi mala suerte, note que cerró la puerta, y que puso como tres sillas delante de ella. Me asuste.

Me volteo a ver, sonrió, y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Mi primer impulso fue retroceder algunos pasos, hasta que el escritorio del profesor chocó con mis piernas. Edward sonrío aun más y un escalofrío subió por mi espalda al imaginar lo que el quería hacer.

En aquel momento, no me pude mover, caí presa del pánico.

Edward termino a pocos centímetros de rozarme, y suavemente, me empujó, yo caí recostada sobre el escritorio, en este momento no estaba coordinando muy bien, él se aprovechó de mi debilidad llevando sus manos a mis muslos, tocando, dando suaves toqueteos, haciéndome estremecer. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, intentando aclarar mi mente, porque… ¡Carajo, me había gustado que me tocara de esa forma!

Al abrir de nuevo mis parpados note que mi falda escolar estaba por encima de mi cintura. Edward veía embelezado mi ropa interior mientras yo reaccionaba poniéndome muy roja.

Ya me encontraba pensando con claridad, y la parálisis que había tenido hace pocos momentos se había desvanecido. Él estaba por ponerse encima mío cuando me levante, baje mi falda a su debido lugar rápidamente y lo miré molesta.

Edward río de un modo pícaro, ofensivamente pícaro. Lo empuje y baje del escritorio acomodando mi uniforme, él me miro desconcertado mientras cruzaba los brazos. Esto era irónico, la única persona molesta era y debía de ser yo, no él.

– ¿Qué diablos tratas de hacer ahora? – Pregunté indignada.

– Nada, nada… Me sorprendes, Bella, ya deberías estar acostumbrada a mis ataques. – Dijo el vaciladamente, yo fruncí el ceño.

– Edward – Suspire frustrada – Mejor dime que es lo que quieres en realidad… ¡Y no me digas que acostarte conmigo porque ya sabes cual es la respuesta!

– Humm – Exclamó pensativo – ¡Ya sabes que tarde o temprano caerás ante el deseo y te entregaras a mi! – Musito confiado, sombríamente, pero confiado. Debo de admitir que le estaba creyendo, porque ya estaba siendo presa de sus increíbles toqueteos… ¡Es decir!, de sus _sucios_ toqueteos. – Pero respondiendo tu pregunta, el verdadero mensaje es que hoy iré a tu casa en enseñarte algo nuevo

Dicho eso, se sentó en el escritorio a un lado mío.

Lo primero que cruzo por mi mente en ese momento fue: ¿me intentara violar de nuevo? De ser así, me defendería de nuevo.

Volteé a mirar a Edward, ahora ya estaba más serena, en cierto sentido él tenía razón: ya debería de estar acostumbrada a sus sorpresivos ataques, es solo que… ¡costaba acostumbrarse! No era como si tuviera que dejarme manosear por el hecho de que espere a que lo haga.

Me di cuenta de que él también me miraba, pero ya no había rastro del Edward lujurioso, si no del Edward normal, el que me agradaba. Sus orbes verdes me mostraban una inocencia de la cual _debía de_ desconfiar.

"_No porque el león feroz muestre un poco de pasividad, la oveja deba de creer que no intentaría atacarla otra vez."_ Pensé.

Termine por sentarme a su lado, con nuestros brazos rozando nuestra piel, estar así de tranquila con el era de verdad algo placentero. Me quede como una tonta mirando su cara, sus varoniles facciones, aunque al mismo tiempo, las facciones de un niño pequeño. El también me observaba con detenimiento, entonces me sentí sonrojar y me dedique a mirar la puerta… Ahí fue cuando volví a darme cuenta de las tres sillas que él había puesto en la puerta.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Me atreví a preguntar.

– Emm… Por si me golpeabas e intentabas escapar. – Dijo sin vergüenza, pero un poco asustado –  
– Vaya, planeaste todo – Musité – Lastima que tu plan no haya salido como querías.  
– Um.. No te preocupes, Bells, habrá más oportunidades – Me sentí estremecer, y de pronto note que Edward se había parado y que iba en dirección a la puerta.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunte curiosa.

– Oh, pues – Comenzó el, sentí una leve sensación de que lo que estaba a punto de decir, no me iba a gustar para nada – Solo diré que no eres mi única alumna, Bella – Dijo mientras quitaba las sillas de la puerta para lograr hacerse paso.

– Bueno, sería raro que fuera tu única alumna – Respondí aun sin captar el doble sentido de aquella frase.  
– Si, además, sería un desperdicio, mientras tú te rehúsas a tener sexo conmigo, puedo enseñarle mi _Parte Física_ a otras chicas menos reservadas. – Lo mire atónita, ya había comprendido, perfectamente – Es decir, ya tengo varios días de cero sexo, eso no es muy bueno para mi salud. – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa sinvergüenza.

Y es que ahora captaba perfectamente todo, tal vez desde un inicio lo sabía, pero era mucho más duro y claro cuando la misma persona te lo decía.

Yo era el juguete de Edward, ni siquiera uno especial o el favorito, si no que más bien era su juguete en turno. Él podía ir a buscarme sabiendo que no lo iba a dejar estéril tan fácilmente, y también sabia que ya no me rehusaba tanto. Cualquiera que fuese su plan, estaba funcionando, él estaba jugando con su muñeca mientras ella intentaba resistir cada encuentro, asimismo, la pobre muñeca Bella no lograba ganar la guerra, solo había ganado unas pocas batallas… Batallas que me gustaban cada vez más. Y lo sabía; iba a terminar perdiendo. Incluso estaba llegando a temer que él no estuviera "_educando_" mi cuerpo, para que cada vez más ansíe sus caricias o algo por el estilo.

Lo peor era, que hace algunas semanas, o el día en que conocí a Edward, me hubiera importado y podía haberlo enviado al carajo decidiendo decirle a mis padres lo que el hacia conmigo me creyeran o no; ahora sentía una extraña sensación de vació en mi pecho con solo pensar en lo que me hacia pasar, o con el hecho de imaginar que le expulsen del colegio.

Me sentía tonta, tonta porque desde un inicio lo sabia, lo sospechaba y ahora lo confirmaba.

Desde el momento en que ví a Edward, me había parecido un buen mozo, hasta que sus intenciones lujuriosas me acecharon. Sin embargo, eso me hizo sentir deseada, especial… Lamentablemente, esa actuación era su rutina diaria. Cada roce, cada beso, incluso, cada manoseo me hacían sentir bien, tal vez por el hecho de que era el primer hombre – Niño, en su defecto – que se interesaba por mi, al menos en el aspecto violador- ninfomaníaco. Era el primero me miraba, el que veía en mi a la mujer y no a la niña.

A final de cuentas, era la pequeña Barbie que podía mover y poner cuanta posición desee.

– ¿Bella? – Me llamó, y note que la puerta de salida ya estaba despejada de las sillas que una vez bloquearon la salida. La mirada de Edward estaba preocupada. No lo culpaba. Me había quedado mirando al vacío como cinco minutos. – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, estoy bien – Repuse intentando aparentar serenidad – Solo estaba pensando.

– ¿Pensando?... – Lo dijo de tal modo que me hizo enfurecer, parece que dudaba de mi capacidad intelectual, como si nunca en mi vida hubiese pensado – ¿En qué?

– En… – Me quede unos instantes en pausa logrado encontrar una buena excusa – Pensaba en… Lo que me intentaras hacer esta tarde en tutoría… Al menos me tengo que preparar psicológicamente.

Edward río antes de salir de la habitación.

…

Eran las cinco en punto, o al menos eso decía el reloj de la sala. Estaba en la espera de la llegada de Edward a mi casa, aun seguía con los ánimos un pocos bajos, pero daba igual, no me dejaría tocar ni una sola vez y establecería limites entre nosotros, otra vez, como lo hice en nuestra primera sesión de _estudio._

Si todo salía como planeaba, él no haría nada y sólo se dedicaría a enseñarme un tema nuevo.

El único problema, es que me dio un no sé qué, y decidí ponerme un vestido a la altura de mis rodillas, era blanco y con un poco de holanes. No es que fuese fanática de los vestidos, pero… De vez en cuando no hace daño. ¡Al menos esperaba que no causara daño a mi persona!.... Edward únicamente veía mis piernas en la escuela, a causa de la falda escolar, pero ahora iba a llevar un vestido un poco más arriba de lo que llegaba la falda.

Ahora que lo pensaba, otro de los factores de riesgo era que esta vez estudiaríamos en mi habitación, ya que la noche pasada Reneé había estado haciendo manualidades en lo que era la sala de estar. Hoy había una gran cantidad de revistas sobre "Hágalo usted mismo", muchos recortes y diversos materiales que mi mamá había usado en su nuevo hobby, así que estudiar en esa habitación no era muy recomendado, es decir, podríamos estudiar ahí, pero nada nos garantizaba tener el 100% de nuestros artículos escolares al terminar la sesión. En serio, el living era un caos.

Decidí tomar un libro sobre Literatura Universal y darle una leída. Quince minutos después mis oídos escucharon el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Seguramente era él. Respire pesadamente, abrí mi boca para tomar aire, e ir hacia la puerta.

Al abrir observe su picara sonrisa, al mismo tiempo sentí como me devoraba con la mirada.

– ¡Vaya, que linda estas! – Me dijo sonriente y yo me sentí sonrojar. – Espera, ya va… ¿Te arreglaste para mi, no es así? – Ese último comentario me hizo fruncir el ceño.

– ..Solo cállate y entra de una vez. – Le respondí de mala gana, el solo asintió callado y me siguió.

Una vez que ambos estuvimos dentro de mi casa, Edward me seguía viendo morbosamente. Tal como lo imaginaba, el vestido iba a hacer mi labor de establecer límites muy difícil.

– Em.. – Comencé, no sabia como decirle que iríamos a mi recamara… Sin que sonara insinuante – Mamá hizo un gran alboroto en la sala, así que… creo que hoy estaremos en mi habitación… Si es que no te molesta.

– Oh… – Repuso el, y en seguida su cara adquirió una sonrisa perversamente alegre, debo de decir que me asusto aquello. – No hay problema, en tu habitación _estaremos_ bien.

– Déjame aclararte que no haremos nada indecente. – Aclare mientras me dirigía a las escaleras y él me seguía por detrás.

– Esta bien – Dijo el con voz vacilante – Pero déjame aclararte, que tu me provocas. – Fruncí el ceño nuevamente.

Lo guié hacia mi habitación, entramos a ella y… ¡Ta dá! Ahí estaba mi espacio personal, mi recamara. Era pequeña pero me agradaba, las paredes tenían un tono morado claro, también tenia algunos pósters pegados, mi cama estaba frente a la ventana que daba vista a los bosques de Forks y hacia un gran árbol. Tenía mi tocador ubicado al lado de la puerta de baño, y junto a esta estaba mi armario con mil y un prendas regadas y abultadas a más no poder. El piso era de madera y en el centro de todo el lugar había una pequeña alfombra que hacia juego con las paredes.

– Nada mal… – Dijo él – Nada mal… – Y estonces fijo su atención en la cama… – ¡Bella, no me digas que tienes una cama _king size_! – Exclamó entusiasmado y yo le di un golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡Compórtate, Edward! – Ordené mientras me sentaba en la cama y sacaba mis cuadernos escolares, para después agregar en un susurro – No es _king size_, ni mucho menos _queen size_, es solo una cama normal.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y miro como ordenaba los libros y cuadernos que usaríamos hoy, que lo mas seguro sería Historia. Fingí hacerme la despistada, sabia que el me miraba tal como un perro que mira hambriento un pedazo de filete. Él puso su mano en mi hombro, suavemente, como queriendo saber que se sentía tocar mi piel – Aunque el ya lo hubiera hecho antes – después bajo por mi espalda y yo sentí un escalofrío recorrer la misma. Su mano se detuvo en mi cintura y me acerco mucho más él. Me estaba empezando a incomodar.

– Bella… – Dijo suavemente... Y entonces lo echó a perder. – ¿Llevas puesto sostén?

– Sí – Le respondí con una notoria molestia e indignación – Después me volví a mirar mis cuadernos, a estudiar lo que se supone debería de estudiar aunque Edward no me dijera qué exactamente. Pero no estudie. Me quede mirando una hoja completamente vacía, pesando nuevamente en porque me había puesto un vestido, pensando en la forma en que él me había tocado… pensando, en como sería hacerlo con él, y pensando como es que había terminado siendo su juguete.

– ¿Bella? – Pregunto, suave, sutil. – ¿Estás bien?... ¡Solo bromeaba! –Lo sentí acercarse más a mí. Sin embargo no respondí. – Bella.

Me voltee a verlo, entonces supe que estábamos a pocos centímetros, podía sentir su aliento fresco, olor a menta. El me miraba preocupado, lo noté con tan solo ver sus ojos esmeraldas.

Recordé en ese instante lo que Jessica que me había dicho, "El es tan lindo y cálido en la cama". Volví a imaginar como sería esa escena fantasiosa, con su mirada espectadora siendo testigo de mi gradual sonrojo. Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, tanto que podía oírlo y sentirlo. Sentía como bombeaba tan fuerte la sangre que parecía que quería salir de mi pecho. Lo miré a los ojos, y vi en los suyos un brillo que no supe describir. No era el brillo lujurioso o perversamente sensual que tenía cuando decidía cazar a su presa, era otro, solo que no supe identificarlo.

El se acerco más a mi, me quería besar de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y siguió el trayecto hacia mi boca. Me sonrojé mucho más, estaba a punto de dejarlo besarme hasta que volví a darme cuenta de que era su muñeca, su juguete, su muñeca… inflable.

– ¿Qué tienes que enseñarme hoy, Edward? – Le dije, el abrió los ojos pesadamente, molesto y desilusionado.

– Cultura General – Musito él de mala gana, posteriormente su voz cambio a un tono travieso y alegre – Pero, si quieres, podemos hacer otra cosa. Después de todo, mi plan funcionó.

¿Plan?... Esperen… Recordaba vagamente algo sobre un plan, aunque no estaba muy segura… Me atreví a preguntar sabiendo que la respuesta no me agradaría para nada.

– ¿Qué plan?

– El plan de tener cinco días a la semana. – Respondió confiado.

Me pare de la cama e hice mis manos puños. ¡Ahora comprendía porque no había pasado el examen de Historia! ¡El había pensando todo! ¡Todo eso me confirmaba nuevamente que tan solo era su juguete…No, era menos que un juguete, era su peón en su juego de ajedrez! Y también otros peones eran personas como Jessica… Y quien sabe cuantas más. Claro estaba que el Rey era el, ¿Quién sería la reina?... ¿_Su_ reina? Era difícil el pensar que el estuviera enamorado, pero alguien debía de ocupar ese lugar, no creo que en la pieza de la reina haya un letrero que diga "Se Busca".

¡Eres un bastardo! – Le grite, el río como si no fuera la gran cosa lo que había hecho con mis estudios.

Edward se abalanzo encima de mí tirándome a la cama. Estaba tomando el papel de "amo" mientras yo ocupaba el papel de "esclava" o, "recatada" o "pasiva", diciéndolo de una buena forma.

– Ya veras lo que tengo planeado hacerte, baby – Dijo el, con una tremenda seguridad en si mismo, y usando ese barbarismo… Bueno, no estoy segura si "baby" sea un barbarismo, pero a mi persona, si le pareció. – Después de todo, sigues siendo mía. – Y señalo _mi marca_. Era verdad, aun tenia _su marca_. Enseguida puso una mirada… lujuriosa. Temblé. – Eso significa que puedo hacerte _todo_ lo que _yo_ quiera, mientras _aun_ la tengas.

Lo ultimo que vi antes de que el me volviera a besar de forma salvaje, fue la seña que hizo con su mano, usando tres dedos. No era la señal del dedo del medio, si no que usaba el pulgar, el anular y el meñique.

La famosa seña de "Sexo, alcohol y drogas".

Me beso metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca instantáneamente. Sus manos traviesas tocaban todo mi cuerpo, incluso deje que me acariciara el pecho. El acomodo mis piernas de tal modo en que el pudiera recostarse mejor sobre mi, y mi vestido ahora llegaba a mis muslos.

Deje escapar un leve gemido durante el beso que el me estaba proporcionando, una de sus manos hábiles apretaba suavemente mi seno derecho mientras que la otra mano exploraba mis piernas hasta llegar a mi ropa intima.

Ahí decidí que ya nada importaba. Deseaba a Edward – O tal vez Jessica había influido para que deseara a Edward – Quería que me tocara y que me hiciera suya. Que fuera su juguete, su muñeca Barbie o inflable, o que fuera su peón, no importaba. Quería disfrutar el presente, vivir el momento, y aunque lo más seguro es que en el futuro me arrepienta de haber tenido sexo con Edward, quería que el fuera el dueño de mi virginidad.

Lo deseaba mucho.

Ahora.

Y en este momento.

Entonces le correspondí el beso.

Después todo paso rápido. Edward noto que también participaba en el beso y se quedo estático, no rozó su lengua con la mía, no me siguió acariciando el pecho ni las piernas. Solo se quedo inmóvil.

Quise tomar el control besándolo de la misma forma en que el había comenzado, salvaje y lujuriosamente. Quise que tuviéramos una guerra de lenguas, y lo intente.

Edward seguía estático, me atreví a abrir los ojos y note que el tenia los suyos abiertos. Cuando Edward por fin reacciono se quito encima mío sentándose sobre la cama, yo también me incorpore. El me miraba sorprendido, y con un tono casi inaudible, musito: "Be-bella…. ¿Por qué …. Por que correspondiste?".

¿Había hecho mal?.... Yo solo quería besarlo.

* * *

Hoooooooooooooooooooola genteee!

Despues de años y miles de siglos vuelvo a FanFiction.. ...¡No estoy muerta! xDDD

Ok ok... el plan original era subir este cap, junto con el cap de Error del Destino, junto con el nuevo proyecto Seventeen Forever, desafortunamente, no me pude contener a subir algo. Es decir... llevan mucho tiempo sin actualizacion D=!

Asi que... disfrunten este cap! Como veran, Bella ya acepto por lo menos que Edward no le repugna tanto, es mas, hasta acepto que lo desea... Aunque que me dicen de su actitud de que ya no le importa ser un juguete, eh?

Casi lo olvido... en cuanto al nuevo proyecto, estara listo proximamente!

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo; Deseo.

¡No olviden dejar Reviews si desean que esta historia siga!

PD: Perdonen incoherencias, faltas de ortografia... y ... cosas que esten mal!


	9. Deseo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo me adjudico la trama**

* * *

Descripción: Bella Swan tiene una buena vida, buenos amigos, buena reputación… ¡Pero tiene malas notas! ¿Qué pasara cuando su tutor, un playboy de la escuela, este mas interesado en su cuerpo que ayudarle a pasar el periodo?

* * *

**Aclaraciones**: Esta historia originalmente esta basada en un comic que estoy realizando, actualmente llevo 10 capítulos, y dos temporadas. Decidí escribirla, y que mas maravilloso que con los personajes de Twiligth. Pero deben saber que **Edward no será el mismo lindo y tierno personaje que conocen. Mis más honestas disculpas si no les va gustando la adaptación. **

**

* * *

  
**

**El Juego del Amor**

**8vo Juego: Deseo**

**Bella POV**

"Be-bella… ¿Por qué…. Porque que me correspondiste?" Era lo que el me había dicho antes de levantarse de mi e irse argumentando que tenia cosas que hacer. Y ni siquiera pude decir nada para justificar el porque quería besarlo… Por que ese era el motivo, tan solo quería besarlo. Quería sentirlo. Quería tocarlo… Era ahora cuando las palabras de Jessica hacían eco en mi cabeza "Deberías acostarte con el"… Ella había dicho que era muy "lindo" en la cama.. y que se preocupaba por su placer también. Y no solo las palabras de ella, si no las palabras del mismo Edward "Tarde o temprano serás mía"… Ahora es cuando me daba cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de no ser suya.

Pero también pensé… ¿Y si le gustaba cuando me rehusaba a tener sexo con él?... ¿O, tal vez tenia alguna preferencia por sentirse autoritario en el momento de dormir con alguien?

No podía pensar en este momento en otra cosa que no fuera él. Debía de aceptarlo, todos sus juegos, su suave tacto sobre mi piel, sus apasionados y a veces tiernos besos solo ocasionaron un efecto en mí; el deseo.

Lo deseaba mucho, tanto que había sucumbido esta vez, no contaba con que ahora él fuera quien se negara.

Tenia mucho que pensar esta noche, sin tomar en cuenta que debía estudiar para el examen de ciencias… ¡maldito Edward!

..

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, todo estaba normal salvo que no le había visto por ningún lado. Y eso era bastante extraño. Normalmente le veía por los alrededores coqueteando con alguna chica… O mejor dicho, a su próxima victima.

Suspiré.

Comencé a recordar la charla que había tenido en la mañana con un gran amigo, Jacob Black, de La Push. Jake fue quien llamó, quería saber como estaba, ya que, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos a pesar de que éramos amigos de la infancia.

– ¡Hola, Bella! –Dijo alegre y enérgicamente, era su forma de saludarme siempre – ¿Cómo has estado?

– ¡Hola, Jake! – Respondí de la misma forma – Bastante… bien. Sí, "bien" sería la palabra.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto preocupado, ya que su voz adquirió un tono muy serio.

– Em… Creo que serian…. "Cosas de chicas"

– ¡Tu también con lo mismo, Bell! – Repuso mas divertido pero con un toque de fastidio – Siempre que trato de ayudar a Leah, me responde lo mismo.

– ¿Desde cuando estas saliendo con ella? – Pregunte curiosa – ¡Haras que me ponga celosa! – Bromeé.

– Ja, ja, ja. Estamos saliendo desde hace un año. – Aclaro con orgullo – Y aun espero que tú me digas con quien estas saliendo.

– ¿Yo? – Me sorprendí – No estoy saliendo con nadie.

– ¡Eso es mentira, Bella! – Me regaño – Se perfectamente que sales con el chico Cullen. Muchos te han visto con el… Incluso el va a tu casa… ¡Y no quiero saber que tanto hacen!

Me sentí sonrojar terriblemente. Cuando quise hablar solo alcance a balbucear. Jacob, al notar eso, se carcajeó.

– ¿Lo vez, Bella? Sostienes relaciones impropias con Cullen.

– ¡E-eso no es verdad!.... – Exclame a la defensiva, al descubrir que aquello solo podía poner en evidencia algo que claramente no era, trate de sonar serena – El solo es mi tutor en algunas materias.

– ¿Tutor? – Vaciló – ¿Así es como le llaman en tu escuela?

– ¡No!.... ¡Claro que no!.... ¡No, Jake,… no!

Él volvió a reír hilarante.

– Solo te diré una cosilla, Bells, me han dicho que el tiene muy mala reputación… Dicen que juega con las chicas, ya que… bueno, solo las quiere para "ponerla y quitarla" – Me asqueé – ¡Incluso me dieron las estadísticas de con cuantas duerme a la semana!... Y créeme, son números bastante impresionantes. No me sorprendería si un día me entero que contrajo alguna extraña mutación del VIH con clamidia y gonorrea. Pero es tu vida, no la mía. Tus gustos, más no mis disgustos. ¡Y recuerda, sin gorrito no hay fiesta!

¿Con que alguna extraña mutación con diversas enfermedades de transmisión sexual?... ¿Cifras de con cuantas ha tenido sexo? A no ser que Edward me hubiese mentido, según él, llevaba varios días sin sexo y la "culpa" era mía por negarme tanto… ¡Ayer no me había negado! ¡Ayer el había decidido ser el miedoso!

– Te ves distraída – Y entonces esa voz masculina me distrajo del recuerdo, no era la voz de Edward, ni mucho menos la de Jake, era la de Antony. Me voltee a verlo y me sorprendió mucho verlo acompañado de Jessica – ¿Todo esta bien?... Te noto bastante preocupada.

– Sí – Agrego ella. – Nos preocupa, después de todo somos tus amigos.

"Amigos"

– Me encuentro bien. – Dije secamente – Solo pienso.

Jessica guardo silencio, pensativa, mientras Antony solo me miraba analítico.

– ¿Has estado… pensando en "eso" con Edward, verdad Bella? – Escuche preguntar la ahora apenada voz de Jess. – Yo no… No sabia que el te gustase.

Me sentí sonrojar nuevamente. Antony bajo la mirada y yo solo me dedique a esconder mi cara volteando al lado contrario de donde ellos estaban.

– El… –Repuse tratando aparentar la seguridad que no tenia – El no me gusta. Puedes quedártelo

– Bella… – Dijo mi nombre de manera suplicante – No es lo que tú piensas que es. Edward me gusta, lo admito abiertamente… Aunque debo admitir que ya no tanto como antes, sin embargo, el me hace sentir especial.

Escuche un leve gruñido y supuse que debía ser de Antony, y recordé que Edward le había dicho de una forma muy grosera que se había acostado con su hermana. Estos momentos le debían estar pareciendo bastante incómodos.

– ¡Por eso! –Exclame aun sin mirarla, mientras sentía como un horrible nudo en mi garganta se formaba – ¡Puedes quedártelo!... Y así el no estaría tan preocupado por su futuro sexual.

– Bella… – Volvió a decir, sentí como me tomaba del hombro, y sutilmente, me giraba para que nos viéramos a los ojos – Es el deseo. – Me sonrojé más – Yo sé qué es lo que estás sintiendo… Y cuando ese deseo no pueda ser reprimido por mucho más tiempo… Irás con él.

Jessica me sonrío. Me miro tiernamente y se fue con su hermano. Antony me dedico una mirada compasiva mientras yo trataba de procesar lo que mis oídos habían acabado de oír.

"Cuando el deseo no pueda ser reprimido, irás con él"… Edward me buscaba por mucho tiempo, y siempre trataba de tocar de más, de poner en práctica su más pasional beso y de tratar… de fornicar conmigo. Pero ayer, cuando finalmente estaba lista para entregarme a él… Se había negado.

Me pregunto si… ¿Seré yo la que terminara buscándolo? ¿Pronto seria mi turno de besarlo a cada rato y querer tocarlo indebidamente?

En mis pensamientos ahora solo reinaba la ansiedad. Todo lo que me habían dicho me estaba incomodando, lo estaba creyendo y eso me daba mucho miedo. Hace unas semanas yo estaba feliz con mi vida, tenia problemas con mis materias, lo acepto, pero no me importaba en lo mas mínimo saber si besaba bien o no, o saber si tal día tendría relaciones sexual. ¡Ahora mi vida giraba en torno a ello! Desde que conocí a Edward me la pasaba preguntándome muchas cosas y vigilando por todos los ángulos posibles para saber si el no me estuviese observando o planeando un ataque.

Ahora no sabía como actuar ni que pensar… Pero dejaría que todo siguiera su curso.

..

"¡Tengo una hora libre!" Pensé alegremente observando los alrededores del jardín de la escuela, recargada sobre el tronco del gran roble que relucía frente algún edificio de la escuela de Forks. "¡Podré comer algo decente algo de volver a clases!... ¡Y aun no he mencionado que esa horrible –_sensual_ – _marca_ se me ha quitado de una vez por todas!" Canturreé mentalmente. Estaba feliz. Trataba de ver algo positivo a que él no estuviese conmigo hoy, podía hacer lo que quisiera sin estar a la defensiva y sin tener pensamientos de que en cualquier momento el me despojara de mis ropas…

– ¿Me invitas de tu comida? –…Sí, era demasiado bello para ser cierto. – ¡Se ve delicioso!

Sinvergüenza.

Edward se me acerco con una sonrisa, sentándose a mi lado, obviamente nada apenado por lo que había sucedido el día anterior, tal parecía que siempre estaba con su despreocupada sonrisa… y eso me hacia desearlo – ¡Odiarlo! – más.

Mi decente comida, la cual era un sándwich de lo más sencillo, lo tome entre mis manos y me lleve una mordida a la boca, él me miro de forma descarada.

– Tacaña.

Poco después de dar mi mordida, mastique, trague el bocado y le pase el sándwich a mi compañero mientras bebía un poco de jugo, el cual me había traído desde mi casa.

– Gracias – Dijo él. Miro el emparedado, después mi jugo, y finalmente a mi – Pero cambie de idea. Prefiero otra cosa.

Se acerco más. Poso cada mano sobre un brazo mío, aprisionándome contra el árbol. Lo mire confundida y debo de admitir que algo ansiosa. El cerró los ojos y se me acerco mucho mas acortando la distancia entre nosotros juntando nuestros labios.

Me besaba nuevamente… No cerré los ojos ni correspondí su unión, mientras que la sensación de que me estaba usando invadió mi ser nuevamente.

Sentí su lengua lamer mis adentros… Después mis labios… Observe como se alejaba de mí, y aun con sus ojos cerrados lamia su propia boca, saboreando… Y comprendí todo… El quería probar a que sabía mi bebida, desde mi boca.

La prisión de sus brazos aun estaba, trate de zafarme pero era demasiado obvia la diferencia de nuestras fuerzas.

– ¿Sabes, Bella? – Hablo suavemente – Eres mi victima mas difícil.

¿Podría reprimir mi deseo por él? El estaba tan cerca… No podía evitar sentir mis latidos, lentos, pero fuertes de mi corazón cada vez que estaba conmigo… Ni las emociones desfloradas cuando me besaba y tocaba… O lo que me había sentir cuando me miraba o cuando me sonreía torcidamente…

– Pero – Continúo él. – Ya empiezas a dejarte.

De forma sutil, me movió un poco, alejándome del árbol, acostándome sobre el suelo cubierto de pasto… No supe reaccionar en el momento, ya que cuando vi sus intenciones en sus ojos, ya era tarde.

Coloco sus manos sobre mi pecho, direccionando sus dedos en los botones de mi camisa, desabrochándolos para observar mi sostén rosado. Me sentí sonrojar y trate de detenerlo, trate de alejar sus manos de mi cuerpo pero no pude.

Me observo, ahora con mi camisa abierta, noto mi respiración agitada y sonrío. Una de sus manos se torno en mis muslos mientras la otra mano libre tocaba mi seno izquierdo, presionando ligeramente. Yo por mi lado, seguía tratando de quitarme sus manos de encima… No es que no quisiera… ¡Quería! ¡De verdad quería hacerlo con Edward! ¡Pero aun seguía ahí la sensación de uso! Y si lo hacia con el sabiendo que seria usada me haría muchísimo daño… Además de que no era el momento apropiado… ¡Es decir!... ¡Me estaba violando en el jardín de la escuela, y los únicos objetos que nos refugiaban de la vista de todos, eran los arbustos y el gran roble!

– ¡Detente! – Casi grite – ¡Ya no tengo tu marca, no puedes hacerme nada!

– Eso se puede arreglar – Respondió al momento en que besaba mi cuello queriendo volver a succionar mi piel.

Suplique otra vez. Tenia una sensación de haber vivido esto ya antes… En mi casa, en nuestra primera sesión de "estudio"… Solo que ahora no quería golpearlo para salir ilesa, quería amarlo.

Solté un gemido, no supe si fue de miedo o si de placer, solo estaba segura de algo; Edward acariciaba mis senos pos debajo de la ropa interior.

* * *

Hola geeenteee!

Despues de tiempo, traigo otra actualizacion...Se que este cap es corto en si, pero como he repetido... Los capitulos en realidad son bastante cortos. Um.. Ahora ¿Que pasa con Edward? de repente le entra miedo y despues vuelve con su fase de cazanova... ¿y que con Jessica? en serio... si yo fuera Bella me daria miedo que me recomendaran con quien acostarme xD

Jajajaja... Um, espero no tardar con la proxima actualizacion....

El siguiente cap: Manera de Ser

_Night_


	10. Manera de Ser

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. Solo me adjudico la trama**

* * *

**Descripción: **Bella Swan tiene una buena vida, buenos amigos, buena reputación… ¡Pero tiene malas notas! ¿Qué pasara cuando su tutor, un playboy de la escuela, este mas interesado en su cuerpo que ayudarle a pasar el periodo?

**Aclaraciones**: Esta historia originalmente esta basada en un comic que estoy realizando, actualmente llevo 14 capítulos, y dos temporadas. Decidí escribirla, y que mas maravilloso que con los personajes de Twiligth. Pero deben saber que **Edward no será el mismo lindo y tierno personaje que conocen. Mis más honestas disculpas si no les va gustando la adaptación. **

**

* * *

**

**Una Aclaracion: Noooo, Ed no es bipolar! xD**

**

* * *

**

**El Juego del Amor**

**9no Juego: ****Manera de Ser**

Insistentes eran sus manos sobre mi piel, su insaciable boca yacía sobre la mía al tiempo en que su increíble lengua luchaba contra la mía. Me quedaba inmóvil mientras él se movía como todo un experto, sabiendo perfectamente como hacer su trabajo, tocando… besando… acariciando… Haciéndome sentir viva. A pesar eso, quería seguir resistiendo toda esa ansia, toda esa hambre dentro de mi ser. Mis manos aun luchaban con separarlo, con abotonar mi blusa y mis labios y lengua trataban de no corresponder su pasional beso.

– De-detente – Imploraba, lamentablemente, mi voz no sonaba tan confiada y serena como hubiese querido. – ¡Basta!

Para cuado me di cuenta su boca ya estaba llegando a mis senos, además de ello, su mano seguía apretando uno de ellos suavemente mientras que la otra mano que le quedaba libre, subía y bajaba por mis muslos en un fino roce. Y entonces cerré los ojos y me escuché, soltando gemidos, disfrutándolo.

¿De verdad así perdería mi virginidad? ¿En un lugar publico como en jardín de la escuela? Bueno, en este momento no me importaba, solo me preguntaba porque rayos no me hacia suya de una vez.

– ¿¡Que demonios están haciendo! – Hablo la voz congestionada de… ¿¡La profesora Clear!

Oh, No.

No, no, no.

¡NO!

¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡No! ¿¡Porque justamente mi maestra de Historia, la cual me tenía en la mira, debía de encontrarme en una situación tan indecorosa!

Me limite a abrir los ojos y ver a un Edward asustado, realmente aterrorizado, ante la mirada de desaprobación de Clear.

– …Eh,… Hola… – Hablo torpemente él – ¿Cómo a usted le va?

La profesora solo frunció el seño, casi parecía que le asesinaba con la mirada. ¡Y esta podía ser mi oportunidad de escapar!... Si era descubierta en un intento de libertinaje con Edward, lo más probable es que me asignarían con otro tutor… No quería dejar de verlo… Podía meterse en problemas él solo, ¿pero que me encontraran con el para que fuera reemplazado? Eso sí que debía de evitarlo.

Vaya, jamás me imagine diciendo eso. Generalmente ante esta situación sería la reina de la felicidad… Sin duda alguna, la ironía y yo no nos llevábamos bien.

Sigilosamente me fui arrastrando por el pasto huyendo de la escena, una vez que llevaba dos metros de delantera me voltee para quedar sobre cuatro patas, me seguí desplazando, confiada, hasta que mi rodilla aplasto una hoja marchita que provoco un leve crujido. Me congele ante el ruido, y al no ser llamada por alguna reprehensión continúe mi camino.

– Srta. Swan – Musito Clear y entonces me pare en seco – Si planea escapar de esa manera, debo de informarle que su plan no tendrá éxito. He estado viendo como se va alejando de aquí, y créame, si ahora se hecha a correr sabre perfectamente a quien buscar.

Con movimientos robóticos me voltee a observar a la maestra, con los brazos cruzados, su rostro enojado y… me parecía que faltaba poco para que una vena palpitara en su frente, era la viva imagen del Anticristo… Bueno, tal vez no exactamente el anticristo, pero Clear era mi Némesis… Y yo no era precisamente Alice, ni Jill, ni Carlos Olivera, ni todo el elenco de _Resident Evil_ para combatir contra ella y ganar.

Vaya… Tenia que dejar de ver todas esas películas de acción y ciencia ficción que Charlie me _obligaba_ a ver como actividad padre-hija.

De pronto tanto Edward como yo nos vimos esperando sentados afuera de la oficina del director, ambos serios, cabizbajos, tensos. Yo aun me arreglaba la ropa y verificaba que cada botón estuviera en el orificio correcto, Edward, por otro lado miraba al vacío aun con la ropa bastante arrugada.

– Lo que me faltaba… – Murmure con cierta frustración, él no respondió lo cual hizo un silencio muy incomodo.

Comencé a silbar tan solo para hacer ruido, Edward seguía como un muerto viviente, después golpeaba levemente el suelo con mi calzado, zapateando, y el tampoco respondió nada. Mi ultimo intento fue interpretar una canción, no estaba segura de quien la cantaba ni como se llamaba pero estaba algo desesperada.

– According to you… –Comencé tímida – I'm stupid, I'm useless, and I can't do anything right… According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind, I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would to save my life… – Nada, tampoco mostró movimiento alguno, así que decidí seguir – But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted – Para cuando termine ese verso ya estaba adentrada en mi plan de cantante super estrella, incluso hacia movimientos, ¡me sentía en mi momento de fama! – According to you, I'm boring-

– ¡Ok, Bella, detente! – Me interrumpió bruscamente, me sobresalte y le mire sin comprender nada. El me observaba como si estuvieran a punto de matarle. No entendí hasta que volvió a hablar.

– ¡Diré que lo siento, en serio, pero deja de blasfemar! – Exclamo un poco más divertido… Y mientras el se mofaba yo me enfadaba. Nadie nunca antes había insultado mi forma de cantar… Bueno, igual el único lugar donde cantaba era en la lucha.

– ¡Eres detestable! – Casi le grite dándole un golpe en la cabeza. El solo se reía animado.

– Esta bien, esta bien… Pero en realidad sí me estoy disculpando.

¿Eh?

– ¿De que te estas disculpando?

– Por meterte en este problema… – Hablo como quien no quiere la cosa, para después defenderse rápidamente – ¡Te juro que no lo planee!

¿Edward se estaba disculpando? Ahí me volvió a deslumbrar porque se excusaba como un pequeño de cinco años que terminaba de romper accidentalmente la más apreciada figura de cristal de su madre. Y es que su manera de ser era algo indescriptible, podía ser salvaje pero delicado al mismo tiempo, podía ser el héroe y el villano, podía ser bueno y malo. Porque cuando era el Edward agradable nada importaba, me gustaba su presencia, su sinceridad, su expresión inocente de infante… Hasta que sus hormonas le dijeran que hacer y el Sr. Buena Onda cambiara de turno con el Sr. Libidinoso.

– Edward… No te preocupes, saldremos de esta – Le sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto.

Poco después el director, el Sr. Greyman, nos hablaba enérgicamente sobre los métodos anticonceptivos, la paternidad responsable, los lugares adecuados para fornicar, lo débil que es la carne, enfermedades de transmisión sexual… Parecía una tesis de lo que es el sexo y la sexualidad.

Yo estaba sonroja, podía notarse, un tomate estaba mas pálido que yo, solo me limitaba a mirar al piso avergonzada; Edward miraba sereno al director como si este estuviera hablando del clima, respondía, asentía, reía… Y cuando el Sr. Greyman desviaba la mirada de nosotros, su traviesa mano disimuladamente se posaba en mi rodilla subiendo por mi pierna… Yo me tensaba, intentaba detenerle sin resultado alguno… ¿acaso Edward levantaba pesas para tener semejante fuerza?... Para cuando el director nos miraba sospechoso retiraba la mano haciéndome quedar aun más sonrojada.

Esa era su manera de ser… Bueno y malo. Salvaje y Delicado. El héroe y el villano.

– ¿Entienden, jóvenes? –Nos pregunto el director – Hay lugares para tener relaciones sexuales, no tiene que ser necesariamente un cuarto… Pero mucho menos un lugar publico. Y Sr. Cullen, me sorprende mucho ver esta actitud, usted es un estudiante ejemplar., esta es la segunda vez que le sorprenden cometiendo actos ofensivos a la moral.

– Lo se y lo entiendo, estimado director – Adulador… – Cometí un acto de debilidad, sé que debí esperar y estar en un lugar mas privado… ¿Pero que quiere que hagamos? En pocas palabras usted es el responsable por prohibir algo que para nosotros, los adolescentes, es vital.

– Sr. Cullen, el tener sexo en la adolescencia no es vital, ustedes son solo unos precoces – Responde con acidez, se estaba malhumorando – Y no me levante la voz. Si le vuelvo a encontrar a una situación similar me veré obligado a…

– ¿A que, gran y estimado director? – Por mi Dios… No tenía ni la más minima idea de que Edward se pusiera a debatir contra las autoridades, y más con el director… Es decir, él tenia todo el poder de expulsarlo y aun así no le importaba. Se daba escuchar, desafiaba y exponía sus puntos.

– Me veré obligado en llamar a sus padres, tener una larga charla con ellos tratando de explicar que su hijo en realidad no están excelente alumno como ellos creen. Y como yo también pensaba. – Finalizo y ante ello Edward se tenso. Yo observaba la escena callada, con el corazón acelerado mientras pedía que no le hicieran nada a mi tutor, pero también a la espera de mi juicio.

– Esta bien. De acuerdo. Me contendré. – Musito Cullen fastidiado.

– Srta. Swan – Comenzó sereno – Por esta vez no le asignare un castigo, solo una advertencia, si se le vuelve a encontrar en una escena parecida también llamare a sus padres.

– ¡S-sí! – Asentí aliviada – ¡No hay problema, no volverá a suceder!

Acto seguido salimos del lugar, aun sonrojada, aun tenso, aun apenados.

– Bueno… – Comenzó él.

– No nos fue tan mal… – Finalice.

Ambos suspiramos al unísono.

– Hey… ¿Por qué te amenazo con _eso_? – Quise saber, note lo mucho que se había tensado en cuanto mencionaron a sus padres.

– Um… Mis familiares son personas importantes… Mis padres son exitosos, dueños de una gran empresa, siempre exigen lo mejor, lo cual no es la excepción conmigo. Debo de sacar siempre las mejores notas, siempre estar en cuadro de honor, tener diplomas, tener una conducta excelente… Si el Sr. Greyman me expulsara, digamos que, ellos deberían estar enterados del porque… Y eso no me conviene.

Lo comprendía. Mis padres también me exigían las mismas cosas, solo que no lograba el éxito que el tenía.

– ¿Te imaginas el gran shock por el cual mis familia pasaría si se enteraran que hace mucho tiempo deje de ser casto?

De acuerdo, no lo comprendía.

– No quiero decepcionarlos, así que es mejor que sea más cuidadoso. Y de nada.

– ¿De nada?

– Gracias a que me puse a debatir con el director quedó tan molesto conmigo que mejor te ignoro.

– Gracias… Supongo. – Hable insegura y mi afirmación mas bien había parecido una pregunta. Aunque el gesto había sido lindo, jugo con su destino para proteger el mío. Eso me hizo sonreír… Pero pensándolo bien, ¿ese acto no tendrá un doble sentido, como aquella vez en que no me enseño nada para que reprobara el examen de historia?

– Bien, Bells, tengo un asunto que atender… Te veré más tarde en tutoría.

Asentí y lo mire irse.

Me puse a recordar… A mi mente vino un flashbacks sobre lo ocurrido en el jardín, volvía a revivir cada sensación, cada parte que me había tocado aun sentía su tacto, lo mismo con las partes que había besado. Aun sentía sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos explorando mi cuerpo casi en su totalidad. Quería más. Quería que el siguiera… Quería que esa tarde me hubiese hecho suya…

¡Muy bien, Bella! ¡Mama estaría orgullosa! Claro, entregarme a un chico que ni siquiera amara… Tan solo por el deseo que sentía al ver su cuerpo, o imaginarlo en traje de baño… o con una camiseta pegada y entonces – ¡Ok, Bella, basta!

Mire mi reloj resignada dándome cuenta de que la clase ya tenia cerca de una hora de haber comenzado, apurada me dirigí hacia allá. Faltaban unas cinco horas más antes de que fuera mi casa, y esperara a que él viniera a simular, o al menos intentar, enseñarme la materia en turno: Algebra Analítica.

Subí por las escaleras en dirección al segundo piso, los pasillos estaban vacíos lo cual me daba a entender que todos ya estaban en clase siendo buenos alumnos… Me entretuve viendo un mural donde se podían pegar anuncios sobre empleos temporales, servicios sociales, teatros, adopción de mascotas, exámenes, etc. Me llamo la atención un anuncio sobre un "castigo" eficaz para jóvenes rebeldes; no se trataba de vestir completamente de anaranjado y recoger basura en la carretera, ni sacar a pasear perros; consistía en en atender una tienda de dulces, tiempo completo, ofreciendo servicios a la clientela que en su mayoría eran niños pequeños de máximo 12 años. Deduje aunque hubiese una chica súper maternal no podría pasar diez horas atendiendo a más de cinco niños gritando y corriendo por todos lados, pidiendo dulces.

– D-detente.

Escuche una voz femenina, cortada, proveniente del tramo entre el segundo piso y el tercero. Después, un jadeo y un gemidito muy, muy sospechoso.

No era la primera vez que se escuchaba a una pareja escapando de clases para tener un momento privado, pero para terceras personas era algo muy incomodo.

– Edward….

¿Eh?... Pare en seco, ¿había escuchado bien?... No, tan solo era producto de mi imaginación… O escuche mal y se referían a un Edgard…. Tranquila, Bella, además seguro hay mas Edwards en esta escuela… ¿¡Verdad!

– Llámame Sr. Cullen.

Bien, eso lo confirmo.

Me aventure y me asome un poco, solo quería confirmarlo. No se para que, me dolería, lloraría, lo odiaría y me sentiría nuevamente su juguete. Pero quería saber, debía saber si era realmente él. Mi subconsciente aun creía que tal vez era un chico que le gustaba imaginar que era Edward… Y que le gustaba imitar su voz de terciopelo…

Cautelosa, mis ojos fueron los testigos de aquel encuentro íntimo. Ahí estaba él, aprisionando a una chica de primer grado contra la pared, me recordó a mi en unos instantes; temerosa, nerviosa… pero ansiosa.

Edward me había besado en los labios, ahora el besaba los suyos.

Edward había tocado por debajo de mi sostén, ahora el comenzaba a quitarle el suéter color fucsia que protegía su pálida piel.

Edward me miro tierna y devoradoramente, ahora el la miraba de la misma forma.

Edward me había hecho sentir especial, y probablemente ella también lo sentirá.

– No… – Suplico ella.

– Te gustara – Contraataco él.

– Si mis padres se enteran –

La interrumpió con un salvaje, delicado, lujurioso, y tierno beso. Ella se quedo estática dándole la libertad se atreverse a desabotonar su blusa.

No quise ver mas, sabia en que iba a terminar.

Sigilosa, silenciosa, cautelosa… Me volví y me dirigí a mi salón sin mirar atrás.

Esa era la forma de ser de Edward; _salvaje y delicado, el héroe y el villano, bueno y malo. _

_

* * *

_

_Lo se, _es una groceria un capitulo corto, pero recuerden que cada cinco caps hay Edward POV, osea, uno mas y listo xD

Aww, he estaod bastante ocupada.. y eso que estoy de vacaciones ¬¬... Pero ando cuidando a dos perritos de maximo 3 meses, y si llora uno va el otro, si uino se hace llevalo al baño, estate en vela toda la noche, cuida que no hagan nada malo... ¡en serio! me siento mamá

pero son tan cute xD

Ok,espero que les haya gustado este cap, y nos leemos la proxima ves.

PD: La cancion se llama "According to you" y es de Orianthi, por si la quieren oir xD

_Night_


End file.
